


i've been everywhere, and still i'm standing tall (i've seen a million faces and i've rocked them all)

by bloodredcherries



Series: JB and Snickerdoodle [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: JB’s eyes narrowed as she glanced at Alice, the television, and back at Alice again, before looking around at the other people in the waiting room, and noticing that they were gawking. The person manning the front desk seemed oblivious, and JB could clearly see her on her phone, seemingly clueless to what she had done. The television -- which she wanted to lob her slingshot through -- had gone back to the previous story, that of the Black Hood. Not that JB really knew what Alice’s ex had done (even when she was angry at Alice and Dad, it had seemed really mean to ask), but -- she didn’t care. It was upsetting Alice and people were staring at them (which really only pissed her off) and it was an act of mercy to take action, because if Dad saw how freaked out Alice was, he’d flip his shit.After kissing Alice on the cheek, she stalked across the room, her latest victim in sight.“Give me the remote to the television,” she demanded. “I want to watch Days of Our Lives.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure how this happened, I set out to write a one shot continuation piece to we kissed on the corner (and danced through the night) but things got away from me and here we are. Hope you all like it.

“What’s the matter with you?” JB forced herself to ask Alice, who was particularly more high strung than usual, as they waited in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. She was almost offended: she really hoped that Alice wasn’t reacting that way because of her, not that she thought the woman was. For some reason that she couldn’t figure out, Alice seemed to like her, or at least, did a very good job of faking it. Considering how terrible she was at faking anything lately? JB had been forced to deduce it was the latter. “Is Snickerdoodle alright?” 

 

“She’s fine,” Alice replied, her tone clipped, as she gazed at the television that was in the corner of the room. “It’s nothing, JB, I’m fine.” 

 

Either the definition of ‘fine’ had extended to becoming a nervous wreck in a matter of seconds (JB knew her sort-of-step-mother was pregnant, but even this was extreme for the blonde), or Alice was lying. Badly. 

 

Jellybean followed Alice’s gaze to the apparently offensive television set, which had switched from whatever had had the woman in high alert to a weather report.

 

“You’re full of shit,” she said, her tone quiet. There was no use offending the other mothers-to-be in the waiting room with her language. Just because Dad and Alice had given up on her ever being sweet and innocent didn’t mean that Jellybean didn’t know how to put on airs. “What’s wrong? Are you sure it’s not the baby? Is she kicking? Can I feel her?”   
  


“Yeah, if you want to,” Alice replied, and she let her take her hand and place it on her belly, where, indeed, Snickerdoodle was kicking. “Nothing’s the matter,” she continued. “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t even be upset over it. Your father said he can’t hurt me anymore.” 

 

JB’s eyes narrowed as she glanced at Alice, the television, and back at Alice again, before looking around at the other people in the waiting room, and noticing that they were gawking. The person manning the front desk seemed oblivious, and JB could clearly see her on her phone, seemingly clueless to what she had done. The television -- which she wanted to lob her slingshot through -- had gone back to the previous story, that of the Black Hood. Not that JB really knew what Alice’s ex had done (even when she was angry at Alice and Dad, it had seemed really mean to ask), but -- she didn’t care. It was upsetting Alice and people were staring at them (which really only pissed her off) and it was an act of mercy to take action, because if Dad saw how freaked out Alice was, he’d flip his shit. 

 

After kissing Alice on the cheek, she stalked across the room, her latest victim in sight. 

 

“Give me the remote to the television,” she demanded. “I want to watch Days of Our Lives.” 

 

“After what that man did to my daughter--” Recognition dawned. Jellybean scowled. She may not have asked Alice what the Black Hood had done, but gunshot wounds were badass, and Fangs had been happy to show her his. 

 

“Oh, cry me a damn river,” she snapped. “You almost killed Fangs because you decided that the Serpent your daughter was dating was the one who killed her, and now you’re, what? Trying to punish  _ my _ stepmom because you think that she deserves being the center of your little...humiliation campaign?” 

 

Mrs. Klump dared to open her mouth. Jellybean decided that that was not allowed. “How about you let me change the channel, and I don’t tell my dad?” This seemed fair to her. Alice was still allowed to tell Dad and no one would have to deal with an enraged Serpent King...all would be well in state of Jellybean.

 

“Whatever,” Mrs. Klump said, and she shoved the remote at her. “Do what you want.”

 

JB rolled her eyes, and she stalked back to where Alice was sitting, settling on a channel that was playing cartoons. There  _ were _ other children there, after all. And who knew if she could trust Days not to be preempted. 

 

“You didn’t have to,” Alice whispered. 

 

“Yes, I did,” she corrected. “You’re my...you’re family.” She reclaimed her seat, and watched as Alice pulled a compact out from her purse and set out to fix her makeup, gazing murderously at the other patrons, the ones who had  _ clearly _ delighted in Alice’s misery. As if being stuck here with  _ her _ wasn’t punishment enough for the woman. “When is Daddy getting here?”   
  


Alice glanced over at her. “He should be here soon,” she said. “Thank you for coming with me.” 

 

“I didn’t want you to go alone,” she mumbled. “You asked.” 

 

“Still,” she said. “You could have said no--”

 

“She’s my sister,” JB said. “It’s lame that Jughead and Betty had better things to do than come here,” she added. “Do we really get to see her today?”

 

“I think so,” Alice said. “Would you like that?”   
  


“I think so,” she settled on, after a moment of thought. “Only if you and Dad don’t mind, and if you don’t think it would bother Snickerdoodle. You don’t think it would, do you?” 

 

“No, it won’t bother Snickerdoodle,” Alice promised. “As for your father and I...we don’t mind.” 

 

“Cool.” JB thought it was patently unfair that the person that shot Fangs had been released from jail simply because of some  _ stupid _ corruption charges against the Sheriff with that  _ stupid _ name, and she suspected that the woman’s release from jail was mainly because she had shot someone from the Southside, and not the North. She didn’t know what Betty’s dad had did, but she really didn’t want him to get out of jail, like Mrs. Klump had. “Alice?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You’re okay, right? Betty’s dad...did he  _ hurt _ you?” 

 

Dad had spun Jellybean some fanciful tale about how he had  _ saved _ Alice and wasn’t it wonderful that they were getting married and getting their second chance and getting to continue to build their family together, and, well, she had honestly thought that he had created it out of whole cloth in an attempt to justify whatever...dalliance that they’d had prior to both marriages dissolving that that led to Snickerdoodle. She was now, however, suspicious, that he had been right. 

 

“What Hal did to me,” she said, her tone soft enough that she was barely audible, and if JB deigned to lean closer to Alice, and rest her head on the blonde’s shoulder, it was solely for hearing purposes, not because she wanted to comfort the other woman. “I guess you can know,” she rambled. “I mean, he’s in prison now, and he will be for a  _ long _ time, but, um, okay. He...Hal...he strangled me. He tried to, at least. But, I’m fine.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t know.” 

 

“It’s okay, honey. Not your fault.” JB snuggled closer to her, not caring that there were people around that would see her, all thoughts of how it would be a blow to her aloof persona taking a backseat to trying to make Alice feel better. “I really do appreciate you coming with me today,” she continued, and JB felt her wrap an arm around her. “You really didn’t have plans today?” 

 

“No,” she said. “Everyone at school is lame.”

 

“You didn’t want to go help with the party planning?” 

 

Jellybean rolled her eyes at the mention of the lame ass party that Veronica Lodge was throwing at her speakeasy, the Good Croissant, or whatever name she’d saddled it with. JB knew it was something French. She also knew that there had been talk of Dad  _ working _ at the speakeasy, but that he had been dissuaded from doing so. She’d been meaning to bring up the importance of standards with him. They were Joneses, not people that worked at places with French names. 

 

“I don’t even want to go,” she admitted. “I’d rather stay at home.”

 

“You and me both,” Alice told her. “I suppose we could put in an appearance and sneak home, and order Chinese?” Her eyes lit up. “Ooh, maybe we could get Chinese on the way home today?”

 

“Does Snickerdoodle want that?” JB questioned, as she carefully placed her hand on Alice’s belly. The baby was kicking. She wondered if she ever slept. “Cause if that’s what she wants...I’ll convince Dad to get us some.” 

 

Alice giggled. “Yeah, that’s what she wants. You’d do that for me?”

 

“Yeah,” she said. “Of course.”

 

“Thank you, honey.” Jellybean let her press a kiss to her cheek. 

 

The door to the doctor’s office opened, and, considering the annoying chatter among the people that thought Alice was some sort of sideshow attraction for being pregnant and having a jackass for an ex-husband (if they thought JB wasn’t telling her father about their behavior, they were sadly mistaken) had ground to a halt, she was unsurprised that her father had shown up. She barely resisted rolling her eyes. So what if Dad was in charge of a biker gang? He was capable of being a good father, not being seen as some sort of haunted house reject -- especially since they weren’t having the misfortune of encountering him in the middle of the night, looking like a sleep-deprived extra from  _ Wolfman _ \-- but rather coming in off a (rather lame) full day of work at Mr. Andrews’ construction site. 

 

“Hi, Daddy,” she said, after he’d crossed the room to where they sat, having ignored all the busibodies in an attempt to make a beeline to her and Alice. “Snickerdoodle is kicking for me.” 

 

“Is she, now?” Dad asked her, a tired smile on his face. “That’s exciting, isn’t it?”

 

JB nodded. “Alice says that she thinks she likes me,” she informed him. “You should say hi to her,” she decided. “I bet you missed her.” 

 

“Missed you, too, kiddo,” he murmured. “You good, Allie?”

 

“I’m glad to see you,” Alice settled on, as he leaned over JB to give her a kiss. “We’ll talk more later…?”

  
  


***

  
  


“It’s never going to end, is it?” Alice whispered, as she sat on the edge of their bed, watching as FP toweled himself off from the shower he’d insisted on taking when they got home. She had already changed from her clothes to an old t-shirt of his and a pair of his pajama pants, which she had topped with one of her silk robes. “This fucking  _ bullshit _ with Hal,” she clarified. “I want to switch doctors,” she added. “I  _ know _ who he hired to work for him. I saw that woman.” 

 

“Who’d he hire? Penelope?”

 

“No, that Klump woman,” she said, her tone dismissive. “I understand that the investigation into the Lodges and into their  _ horrible _ excuse for a Sheriff meant that people’s sentences and their confessions were vacated, but I don’t appreciate her deliberately turning on the news and blasting the latest updates on  _ Harold _ while JB and I were in the waiting room,” she ranted. “Poor JB had to force her to turn the channel.” 

 

“Hey, Al, it’s okay,” he murmured, and she felt the bed dip as he sat beside her, the towel still wrapped around his waist. “You don’t have to keep going there,” he whispered. “We’ll find you a new doctor. The best one that money could buy.”

 

“Now she knows,” she added. “I didn’t want to tell her what he did to me, but now she knows because of those people. I  _ had _ to tell her. She’s going to think I’m so  _ fucked  _ up.” 

 

“I don’t think Jellybelly is going to think that,” FP told her, and she felt him wrap his arms around her. “Why would she? You’re amazing, Alice,” he said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “What that bastard did to you? That’s on him, not you, and it will never be your fault.” 

 

“We all make mistakes, Al,” he continued. “You couldn’t have known what he was capable of, what he’d do.” 

 

“I know that, rationally,” she sniffled. “It just...seeing him on the television, everyone looking at me, I  _ froze _ and poor JB, she had to fix things. I told her that I was fine, but she didn’t believe me. And she shouldn’t have had to do that. It’s my problem, not anyone else’s.”

 

“I told you, Allie,” he said, and he cupped her chin in his hands. “You’re not a problem, and, babe, if JB wanted to make things better for you, let her. She’s a good kid, and, she probably wanted to help.”

 

“I just hate how people stare at me,” she admitted. “It was one thing when I was the reason, when they feared me, that was fine, but they just look at me like I’m  _ trash  _ again. I don’t care what they think of me,” she added. “I just don’t want JB to be embarrassed to be around me and I don’t want the baby to think I’m a freak either, and…”

 

“You’re not. A freak, Allie, you’re not.” 

 

“I know,” she whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m just hormonal.”

 

“Snickerdoodle, what are you up to in there?” He questioned, and she lifted the hem of her t-shirt to reveal her baby bump. “You wanna say hi to your old man?”

 

“She always wants to say hi to you,” she told him. “You’re not old, Jonesy. We’re the same age!”

 

He reached out his hand and placed it on her belly, and she carefully repositioned it, to where the baby was, happy to kick for him. 

 

“I can’t wait to meet her, Alice,” he said. “She’s getting so big already.” 

 

“She seems pretty happy in there,” she mused. “What do you think she’s going to be like, honey?”

 

“I hope she’s like you,” he said. He kissed her gently. “Other than that, I don’t know. Can’t really say. Just know she’ll be perfect.” 

 

“Of course she will.”

 

“We should really get downstairs,” he murmured. “What if JB eats all our food?”

 

“She wouldn’t,” she assured him. “Still, you’re right,” she agreed. “You’re the one that’s stopping us,” she pointed out, a smirk on her lips. “Go put some clothes on, Jones. I like looking at you but your daughters want to eat.”

 

He dropped the towel, and she watched as he picked up the shirt and pants he’d pretended to have slept in the night before (Alice knew the children appreciated a sense of illusion that involved her and FP pretending they wore clothes and did not sleep in the nude, and was willing to allow them to have this notion) and slipped them on. She stood, and stretched slowly, her shirt lifting somewhat to expose her bump. She tugged it back down, and a fiery blush came over her cheeks. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, babe,” he said. “She’s just wanting to say hi.” 

 

“Say hi to her, then,” she encouraged. “She loves her daddy.” 

 

“Her daddy loves her.” He pressed his hand to her belly. “So damn much.” 

 

“Will you carry me downstairs?” 

 

“Whatever you want, baby. Of course I will. Wanna be carried, Snickerdoodle?” 

 

Alice giggled as he scooped her up into his arms, and she looped her arms around his shoulders, wanting nothing more than to be carried down the stairs. 

 

She was still emotionally exhausted from what had happened that afternoon. Alice had taken great care to shield Jellybean from the reality that had led them to this situation, especially once it had become clear the younger girl had thought that FP was full of himself when he claimed to have saved her. It had disheartened her that Jellybean now knew the truth. But, at the same time, it seemed to Alice, that Jellybean hadn’t thought of her any differently. Oh, sure, the young girl had cuddled with her after, but, she was fine with that. It had been sweet. Snickerdoodle had been very impressed. She supposed it was worth it. 

 

The Pink Floyd that was playing on the stereo was an interesting contrast to Alice’s Christmas decorations, but, well, she loved JB. And, if JB wanted to listen to Pink Floyd instead of Christmas carols? Who was she to stop her. 

 

FP deposited her on the floor, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek, and followed the smell of the Chinese food, which, miraculously, was on her dining room table, rather than strewn about her living room. 

 

“You did this?” She asked JB, noting how nicely the table was set, even though it was just the three of them. “You did this for me?”

 

“You like eating together as a family and stuff,” JB replied. “I don’t really get it, but, it makes you happy, so…”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Alice beckoned her over into a hug, and held her close when she reciprocated. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I really appreciate it. You’re so sweet.” She released her. “You must be hungry, I’m sorry we kept you waiting.” 

 

“It’s okay, Alice,” she insisted. “I know that Dad had to shower and stuff.” 

 

“This was nice of you, Jellybelly,” FP chimed in. “You’re a good kid, you know?” 

 

“You can hug me, if you want?” 

 

“You mean it?” 

 

“If you want to.” 

 

“Yeah, JB, of course I want to,” he told her, and Alice watched as he pulled Jellybean into a hug, as if she was watching a weight drop off of her fiance’s shoulders. She knew how much FP worried about Jellybean, especially given how she’d ended up coming back to him -- no, Alice corrected herself, to them, because they were a family now, and nothing would ever change that -- having been discovered working at an illegal chop shop, where there was evidence of drug activity, that was connected to both Penny Peabody  _ and _ that ridiculous Blossom family maple syrup bullshit empire. If Alice ever looked at maple syrup again, she thought she might throw up. “Thank you, for going with Alice today, and for coming with us to the appointment for your sister.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know what happened, Jellybelly,” he admitted. “Before I arrived. Alice told me. Thank you for being there for her, for helping her. You’re a good kid, you know?”

“I didn’t want Alice to have to go alone,” he heard Jellybean mumble into his chest. He didn’t want to let her go. He was scared that it was a fluke, that she’d tolerated him for one day and never again. “Everyone sucks here in Riverdale,” she continued. “I just wanted her and the baby to have someone there who didn’t think that they sucked.” She sighed. “I’m hungry, Dad, can you let go?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” he agreed, and he hastily released her, as if she was an angry cat, and not his ten year old daughter. “Sorry, JB, I didn’t...go eat.” 

 

“What are you apologizing for?” She demanded. “I said you could hug me.”

  
FP thought there were many things in his life that he needed to apologize for, especially to Jughead and Jellybean, but, he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to fight with her over dinner. Not with Alice there. He sat down at the table beside his fiancee, and watched as Jellybean sat across from them, taking in the effort that the young girl had put into making everything look nice. 

 

“Thanks for this, kiddo,” he said, and he quirked a grin at her. “Did a good job.”

 

“Thanks, Daddy.” Jellybean glanced at him, and then at Alice. “Do you think that, after dinner, we could watch one of those movies you like?”

 

FP wanted to protest (damn did he loathe Alice’s Hallmark channel Christmas movies), but, well, he saw how happy the gesture had made her (she beamed about as brightly as the lights on their Christmas tree), and, well, he decided that if Jellybelly was going to take one for the team (he really doubted she wanted to watch one of her own free will), so would he. Since it made Alice happy, and he fucking loved her. He reached over and touched her bump. Snickerdoodle seemed happy, too. She certainly seemed active, at the very least, and he rationalized that he could just spend the entirety of the movie being entertained by (and entertaining) his little one. Plus, it was nice that JB wanted to do something with Alice, that wasn’t under duress. 

 

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” he chimed in. “What do you think, babe?”

 

“I’d love that, JB.” 

 

“Cool,” the ten year old said. “You can pick.” 

 

“Are you sure, honey?” Alice asked. “I don’t want--”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” she said. “Pick one that you and Snickerdoodle will like. Dad and I will watch whatever.” 

 

“Oh, honey, that’s so sweet of you,” Alice breathed. He noticed that her eyes glinted with tears. “Snickerdoodle and I, we appreciate it.” 

 

“I told you,” JB insisted. “We’re family.”

 

“When did you tell Alice that?” FP questioned, as he eyed his ten year old with confusion. “I don’t remember hearing this.’   
  


“At the doctor’s office,” she supplied. FP sensed she was being vague. “I mean, we are family, right? You two are getting married, the baby’s going to be my sister…” 

 

“Yeah, of course,” he agreed. “I know what happened, Jellybelly,” he admitted. “Before I arrived. Alice told me. Thank you for being there for her, for helping her. You’re a good kid, you know?” 

 

“Yeah, Dad, I know.” 

 

“JB and I were talking,” Alice interjected, “about how little we wanted to go to the Bonne Nuit on New Year’s Eve. I understand that it’s important to go for Veronica, but…” 

 

“We thought we’d go for a little bit and then go home and have more Chinese food,” Jellybean said. “Alice says that Snickerdoodle makes her crave it.” 

 

If FP was honest with himself, there was very little appealing to him in the fact that they had to attend that stupid party on New Year’s Eve, minus the fact that it was obvious that Veronica had very little support from either parent,  and, well, while he still hadn’t been moved by Betty’s argument in defense of two people that couldn’t drink and a ten year old attending a wild bash, it appeared that Veronica’s plight had touched Alice’s hormonal, maternal, instincts, and he certainly wasn’t going to make her go alone. She was pregnant, and Snickerdoodle was getting bigger every day, and, well, there was something he  _ liked _ about going places with her, and showing off his woman, and their growing girl. So, he was fine with Jellybelly and Alice banding together to ensure that he had to spend the least amount of time there possible. And, Chinese food? Whatever the baby wanted.

 

“Never gonna say no to that,” he said, once he realized they were waiting for his response. “You sure you don’t want to stay there with your brother, JB?”

 

“No, that’s okay,” she said. He watched her shrug her shoulders. “The older kids...they put up with me, but I know they don’t really want me there. I don’t want to overstay my welcome, you know?”

 

“You know that you’ll never overstay your welcome,” he insisted, as he ran a hand through his hair, before he settled it on Alice’s thigh. “Not with me, not with your stepmother, not with your brother and Betty.” He sighed. “But you probably have a point, you shouldn’t be there alone with a bunch of teenagers to watch you.”

 

“Is Polly coming home for Christmas?” 

 

Alice stiffened beside him. “Polly doesn’t want to come home, sweetheart,” she answered, in an impressively measured tone. “We’ve had a difference of opinion on things, and she is where she wishes to be.”

 

“She was mean the last time she was here,” Jellybean informed them. “I don’t think she likes that you and Daddy are having a baby together.”

 

“No, I suspect she doesn’t,” she agreed. “I wouldn’t pay her much mind,” she continued. “We’re better off.” 

 

“She wouldn’t even let me play with Juniper and Dagwood,” she sighed. “I don’t get why, I’m totally less lame than her stupid friends from that farm. I could have totally played with them. We wouldn’t have even left the house.” 

 

“You can play with Snickerdoodle,” Alice offered, and he noticed how exhausted her tone sounded. “When she’s born. When she’s a little older, you can take her for walks and stuff.”

 

“By myself?”   
  


“Yes, by yourself, not very far, of course, but, I trust you. So does your dad. You can even go places with me first to make sure you know what you’re doing. I’d like that, a lot.”

 

Though the ten year old tried very hard to hide it, FP knew that she was secretly at least a bit excited about her baby sister that was on the way, and it pleased him immensely when Jellybean grinned at Alice, clearly eager about the invitation. It had been hard on Jellybean to come back to Riverdale. The chop shop had been busted and Gladys had gotten arrested, and Jellybean’s ever so wonderful grandparents had packed up the girl’s things and dumped her and her luggage on the next bus back to Riverdale, and, as typical, had neglected to tell FP what they had done. When Jellybean had managed to contact Jughead, and the boy had called him, he and Fred and the rest of the crew were on a job over an hour away, and the boy had decided that he was too busy doing who even knew what to pick up his kid sister, so, well, FP had had to ask Alice. There was no way that he would have lived through Allie finding out that he’d let Jellybean walk from the depot to her house. To say that Jellybean had been unamused was putting it mildly. 

 

He had mentioned having a girlfriend to Jellybean. It had been no secret that that was part of the reason he had accepted Gladys’s divorce papers. He had even told Jellybean that she was going to be a big sister (even though he was taking a risk, because Alice’s pregnancy had been very new, he’d wanted her to know), and about the fact that they were living on the Northside of town. It made more sense to live there with the baby on the way. It appeared that the reality of the situation was entirely different to Jellybean than the hypotheticals.

 

It had been a long summer. 

 

Still, he was glad that things were turning around, and that Jellybean was softening to the baby, and to her future stepmother. It was nice. 

 

“I’d like that, Alice,” she insisted. “Going with you.” 

 

“I’d like that, too, honey,” Alice said. “It won’t be very long.” 

 

Snickerdoodle was due in March, which felt like forever to FP, but, he supposed wasn’t really long at all, if you thought about it. 

 

“March is a long time,” Jellybean insisted. “Is she gonna get bigger?”

 

“Yes, definitely,” Alice said, and she giggled. “She’s got a ways to go.” 

 

“Is she kicking?” Alice nodded. “Can I say hi?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Street cred?” FP echoed, his confusion evident in his tone. Alice giggled. “You’re ten, Jellybelly.”

“Of course you can say hi,” Alice assured her, and she waved her over, as she laid her feet on FP’s lap. “You don’t have to ask, honey,” she continued, biting back the moan of pleasure that wanted to escape as he began to rub her feet, as his hands managed to soothe the parts that were the sorest. “I don’t mind if you want to feel her, whenever you want, okay?”

 

“I don’t want to disturb you or anything,” Jellybean said, her tone wary, but she came over to where she was sitting and extended her hand. Alice took it in hers and pressed them down on her bump, where Snickerdoodle rewarded them with a flip. “What’s she doing?”   
  


“Showin’ off,” Alice said, as the baby did it again. “She’s being a little gymnast in there all of a sudden.” 

 

“Is she showing off for me?” JB’s tone was one of confusion, though the expression on her face had changed from practiced nonchalance to a look of pure awe, as Snickerdoodle moved more and more. “She really likes me?”

 

“She sure is,” she confirmed. “Yeah, she really does. You’re her big sister. She loves you, honey.” 

 

“Do you mind if I feel?” FP asked them, and she almost responded, before she realized that he was directing the question at Jellybean. “Or, you, you can just have it be the two of you.”

 

“Yeah, Dad, it’s cool,” she said. “Maybe she’ll do more if she knows we’re both here.”   
  


“Nah, Snickerdoodle, she thinks I’m old news,” he said, as he covered their hands with his, and she smiled at him. “I’m just her dad, JB, I feel her kick all the time.” 

 

“You really want to watch a movie with me?” Alice questioned, and she tried very hard to keep the shock out of her voice. In truth, she was surprised that Jellybean wanted to, but, she wasn’t going to stop her from wanting to spend time with her and her father. Despite JB’s barely hidden derision, Alice really did want her to want to be a part of her life. She knew that it was hard for JB, to have to adjust from one reality to the next, and she knew that the baby was another thing that Jellybean found difficult to deal with. Alice couldn’t really blame her. A mother in jail and a father that was shacked up with his pregnant ex-girlfriend seemed like an unappealing situation, and Alice suspected the fact that she was going to be replaced in her position as the youngest hadn’t helped matters, nor had the fact that she had had to meld into a life on the Northside of town, which, Alice suspected, was rather different than a chop shop. “JB?”   
  


“Yeah, I mean, why not?” JB asked. “You like them and I want to spend time with you and Dad. But, you  _ can’t _ tell anyone, though. I don’t want to ruin my street cred. What would people think if they knew that I went soft?”   
  


“Street cred?” FP echoed, his confusion evident in his tone. Alice giggled. “You’re ten, Jellybelly.” 

 

“I still have street cred,” she informed him. “Duh.”

 

“You don’t need to worry, JB,” she told her. “It will be our little secret. I’m sure your father isn’t all that enamored with people knowing he’s watching a Hallmark movie, either.” She smiled up at her. “Thank you for earlier, sweetie.”   
  


“They suck,” Jellybean said. “Mrs. Klump ought to know her place,” she informed them. “I think she should be in jail. It’s bullshit. At the very least she should have shut up. She turned that on on purpose because we were there, because  _ you _ were there. And that’s not fair, Alice. It’s not your fault that Mr. Cooper did that stuff. I’m just sad that I couldn’t slingshot the television.”

 

“No, Jellybean,” FP said, as he resumed rubbing her feet. “I would have been pissed off, too, but we can’t slingshot televisions. I get that it’s tempting, though,” he added. “You did the right thing. I’m glad you were there, I’m sorry, I know it wasn’t very fun for you.”

 

“I got to see Snickerdoodle,” Jellybean said, as she moved her hand on Alice’s bump, clearly intent on following the baby wherever she moved to. “I  _ wanted _ to see Snickerdoodle.” 

 

“Yeah, that is pretty awesome, eh? Getting to see her?” 

 

“Uh huh,” she said. “Way more fun than doing boring work on a construction site or wasting time helping set up for some lame party. Do I  _ have _ to wear a dress? I don’t know what black tie optional means. Can I just wear a black tie?” 

 

FP glanced over at her. Alice bit back a sigh. “We can go shopping together,” she said. “I certainly have nothing that fits those qualifications that fits me now.” 

 

“Can we go to Hot Topic after?”    
  


“Yes,” she agreed.

 

“Jellybean!” FP protested. “You can’t always get trips to Hot Topic out of Alice and me.” 

 

“Sure she can,” Alice said. “Especially since Jellybean going with me means that you get out of watching me try on dress after dress and lying about how attractive I look in them.” 

 

“You look hot in everything, babe,” he murmured. “Especially now. But, you’re right, I’m sure you and Jelly can have a good time together. Maybe you can go get your nails done, too, or something. Whatever you want.”   
  


“Would you like that, honey?” 

 

“Will you let me pick the colors?” 

 

“Of course,” Alice said, as she noticed the mischievous grin on Jellybean’s face. “You can definitely pick, whatever you want.” 

 

“Cool. I won’t pick anything  _ really _ wild.”

 

“No, you can,” she assured her. “I don’t mind. Just so long as they don’t clash horribly with whatever dresses we get,” she said. “Did you want to get changed into your pajamas and join your dad and me on the couch? I’ll pick the movie out while we’re waiting.” 

 

“Sure,” she said. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

“You can take as much time as you need,” Alice insisted. “We’ll be okay waiting.” 

 

Jellybean scampered out of the dining room and up the stairs, leaving FP and Alice to their own devices, and Alice quirked a grin at him, before leaning over to press a kiss on his lips. It was nice that they were going to spend the evening together. Maybe Jellybean was really coming around to her baby sibling? Alice certainly hoped so. 

 

“You don’t have to watch the movie with us,” she said. “I know they’re not really your scene.”

 

“I don’t mind. I’ll keep the kid and the two of you company. Maybe keep rubbing your feet?”

 

“Maybe you can rub my shoulders,” she suggested. “And my back. Carrying Snickerdoodle around all day certainly does a number on me.” 

 

“She’s worth it, though, yeah?”

 

“So worth it,” she confirmed. She gave him another kiss. “She’s so amazing.” 

 

“You’re the amazing one,” he said. “I don’t think I could be pregnant. Even if it was possible.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t want to sleep, Doodle?”

Jellybean and Alice had drifted off to sleep on either side of him, leaving him the sole person awake and watching the movie, but, FP had kept it on, anyways. He knew that Alice had wanted to watch it, and he didn’t mind the background noise as he cuddled on the couch with his girls. He dared to press his hand to Alice’s bump, not wanting to wake her. Snickerdoodle was not asleep, and rewarded his gesture with a love tap. He grinned. God, he loved that little girl, and she wasn’t even fully cooked yet. He couldn’t wait to meet the baby -- it was going to be incredibly hard for him to be patient -- and he knew that next year there would be another handmade stocking hung above Alice’s fireplace, to match the ones that she had for her and Betty, and the ones that she’d made for him and Jughead and Jellybean. 

 

He was pretty sure that Alice had already started on the baby’s. He thought that was beyond adorable. 

 

“You don’t want to sleep, Doodle?” 

 

Snickerdoodle kicked rather impressively in response. He grinned even wider. “Snickers, you know that Mama is sleeping, right? Do you just not care?” He caressed her belly with his palm, as he hoped he wasn’t disturbing her. Alice simply shifted closer to him, still soundly asleep. 

 

Jellybean had fallen asleep first, halfway through their second movie, having insisted that she wasn’t at all tired, and she’d shown no signs of waking, even after he had disentangled himself from Alice to get one of the comforters Alice kept in the hall closet and wrapped her up in it. He’d gotten one for Alice and himself, as well, though it hadn’t been his intent for her to fall asleep soon after her future step-daughter. He supposed that resting was good for her and the baby. After all, Snickerdoodle had grown a lot in the time between ultrasounds. He’d been very impressed. 

 

Truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Sobriety meant that FP experienced early nights and hangover free mornings, not that he would have made Alice go through her pregnancy as the sole sober adult -- it was important to him that they both not drink, no matter how tempting it was -- and working his ass off as Fred’s foreman meant that he was beat. He knew that Alice wouldn’t want him going to bed until after Betty and Jughead came home, or, barring that, informed either him or Alice where they were. It was Christmas break, so FP didn’t really care if they spent the night out, as long as he and Alice were made aware. 

 

“Why are you still watching that?” Alice asked, her tone filled with sleep, and he glanced down at her, surprised she was up. “I have to go to the bathroom,” she mumbled. “She’s kicking my bladder.” 

 

“Need something on to keep me awake,” he admitted. “Trying to stay up for the kids, you know.” 

 

“You don’t have to stay up,” she said, as she stood up, stifling a yawn. “Bring Jellybelly up to bed and then we can just, I dunno, nap together on the couch until the kids get back. I’m sure that we’ll hear them when they come home.” 

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” 

 

“I’d like it too,” he admitted. It did sound nice, being curled up on the couch with his fiancee, sleeping soundly, without a Hallmark movie on in the background. He could see why Alice had suggested it. “All right,” he said. “You go to the bathroom, I’ll go bring Jellybelly upstairs. I’ll be right back, yeah?”

 

He stood and brushed a kiss to her lips, before turning around and lifting Jellybean up into his arms, taking the comforter with him. “Come on, Jells, gonna take you up to bed.” 

 

“Alice…?”

 

Alice paused, and FP blinked down at his daughter in confusion. “Yes, sweetheart?” 

 

“Thanks for watching the movie with me,” Jellybean said. “I’m sorry that I fell asleep.” 

 

“Don’t apologize, sweetie,” she said. “I did, too. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” He watched as Alice brushed a kiss to JB’s forehead, before she practically sprinted to the bathroom.

 

“Is she okay?” 

 

“Yeah, your sister’s just being a little shit.” He chuckled. “Don’t tell Alice I said it like that.”

 

“I won’t, but what is Snickerdoodle doing?” 

 

“Kicking a lot,” he said. “Kicking her mother in places that make her need to use the bathroom. She’s being bratty. You used to do it, too, with your mom.”

 

“Shouldn’t she be asleep?” Jellybean demanded. He chuckled again. “What? Alice is tired.” 

 

“Yeah, but, babies don’t care about things like that,” he said. “Snickerdoodle wanted to have fun, yeah? She doesn’t know that her mom is asleep, and that she should be as well.”

 

“You promise that Alice is okay?” 

 

“Yeah, Bean,” he said, as he placed her on her bed. “I promise, Alice is fine. It’s completely normal.” 

 

“Not  _ just _ Snickerdoodle kicking,” she said. “I mean, from earlier. Is she okay?” 

 

“You have to understand, Jellybean,” he said, and he sat down on the bed beside her. “Alice and I didn’t have an easy life growing up, in some ways, hers was actually worse. She married Mr. Cooper because he promised her that he would give her a good life, that she would be able to have chances she didn’t have growing up, and he took advantage of her when she was in a very vulnerable state -- we were very young when Alice got married, we weren’t even out of high school yet. They were married for a very long time, 25 years. It’s hard for her to adjust to how things are now. It was a big change. So, I think that she prefers not to think about it and wants to just focus on her life with us. And she never wanted you to find out about what he did, which was perhaps unrealistic on Alice’s part, but, that’s the truth, nonetheless.” He sighed. “I think she’s mostly embarrassed, Jellybean. She thinks that it’s embarrassing.”

 

“She shouldn’t be embarrassed,” Jellybean said, as she worried her lip. “He sounds totally lame. Who nicknames themselves the Black Hood? Would he have hurt her and the baby?”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” he said, as he elected to leave out the fact that Hal  _ had _ hurt Alice and by extension the baby when he had strangled her, rationalizing that his ten year old didn’t need to know that. “She’s fine, JB, and the baby is fine, and Mr. Cooper is going to prison and won’t be hurting anyone any longer.”

 

“Okay, Daddy. I believe you.” She sighed. “You should go back downstairs and be with Alice, I can go to sleep on my own.” 

 

“You sure?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, it’s cool. Go back with her and tell Snickerdoodle I said goodnight.”

 

“You trying to introduce her to the concept?” FP was teasing her, and she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, of course I’ll say goodnight to her from you. What brought this on?”   
  
“Alice said that she likes me. Snickerdoodle. I don’t want her to notice I’m gone and think I abandoned her.” 

 

“She won’t think that,” he promised. “But, yeah, Bean. I’ll say goodnight to her from you.” 

 

He pressed a kiss to Jellybean’s cheek, turning the light off in her room before he headed back downstairs, where he found Alice back on the couch, her entire face reddened from what he assumed was embarrassment and not exertion. He sat down beside her. 

 

“Feeling better?” 

 

“That was mortifying,” she moaned. “I almost...yes, yes, I am feeling better.” 

 

“It’s okay, babe,” he said. “I told the Bean that it was just something that happens sometimes during pregnancy. She seemed accepting of this.”

 

“Accepting?” 

 

“Yeah.” he said. “She even wanted me to say goodnight to Snickerdoodle for her.” 

 

“Oh, you should,” Alice breathed. “That is so sweet. Definitely.”

 

“You think it’s sweet?” 

 

“Yeah.” That was all the encouragement FP needed. “Of course I do.”

 

He pressed a kiss to her belly. “Snickerdoodle, hey, there,” he murmured. “Your big sis says goodnight.” He kissed her bump again. The baby wiggled in response. “She loves you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s almost midnight!” Alice hissed. “Not only is Jellybean asleep, there are people in this neighborhood that voted for the bylaws that we have in place. Seeing as no one is willing to replace me in my role as head of the Neighborhood Watch, FP and I have no choice but to continue to behave as if our neighborhood has standards.”

“Snickerdoodle loves her too,” Alice told him, as she sat cross-legged on the couch, and lifted the hem of her t-shirt, exposing her bump. “We both love JB,” she added. “I hope that she knows that.” FP reached out and pressed his hands to her bare skin, impressed by the strength that the baby was kicking. “You think she knows?”

 

“Yeah, she knows,” he told her. “Don’t worry about that. JB, she knows that you love her. She’s just acting tough, you know? Like you.”

 

“I’m not tough.”

 

“Yeah, you are, babe. I know you don’t believe it, but, it’s true.” He kissed her on the lips, taking a hand off her belly to run his fingers through her hair. “You sure you don’t want to go to bed? I can wait up down here for the kids. It has to be more comfortable for you upstairs.” 

 

“She won’t calm down if I go upstairs,” Alice admitted. “She wants to be around you.” 

 

“She knows when I’m not there?” He moved his hand across her belly, following the baby’s movements. “I didn’t realize, Al. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry, I think it’s sweet, she knows who her father is.” Alice shifted so that she was on his lap, her blonde hair spilling across his chest. “She loves you. Just as much as I do.” 

 

“She’s always going to know who her father is,” FP said. “I swear to you, Al, she will always know.” 

 

“I know.” Alice snuggled closer to him, and he sank back against the back of the couch, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up with his girl. “I love you, you know that, right? I think I always have.”

 

“I know, baby girl. I know you have. I love you, too. You want to get married before the baby’s born? It’s okay if you don’t. I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to get married again.”   
  


“Why? Because of what Hal did to me?” She shook her head. “Of course I want to marry you,” she said. “You’re the man that I love, we’re having a family together. I should have just married you in the first place. I should have told you about the baby, maybe things would have been different. But then we wouldn’t have our kids, and I can’t bring myself to think of a world without them,” she whispered. “I just...there are so many things in my life that I couldn’t control, that I probably still can’t, and I don’t want you to think that I don’t want to marry you, because I do, so much. I was a teenager, when he asked me to be his wife, I didn’t have any other choices. My mom was long gone and hard to find when I came back from the Sisters, and he was  _ there _ and he said all the right things and because I’m an  _ idiot _ I believed him.” 

 

“You’re not an idiot, Allie,” he whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him. “You were a kid. You were scared. We all make choices we shouldn’t have. Even me. I’m not perfect. You’ve written about how not perfect I am on  _ many _ occasions.” He kissed the top of her head. “It’s going to be alright.”   
  


“It’s not just that,” she whispered. “He was awful to me and he hurt so many people, but, he was their  _ father _ and he took Betty and Polly to Pop’s after  _ ice skating _ to get orange freezes and he taught Betty everything that she knows about fixing cars and he was all those things, FP, he wasn’t all purely  _ evil _ for 25 years, and no one will ever recognize that because of what he’s done. And he  _ deserves  _ to be vilified for what he did. But he was  _ still _ their father. He wasn’t that bad at that for the most part. There was something wrong with him. I know there was. But it’s not fair that my children get branded as  _ evil _ because of what he did. It’s not.”

 

“I know, Alice.” She shifted in his arms so that she faced him, and she buried her face in his chest, her sobs wracking her body. “Allie, baby, I know. I get it.” He ran his hands down her back while she cried. “I know that he was still their dad, and he did those things, and that people are being horrible about it. You don’t think I’m not aware of how a bad parent can screw people’s perceptions of a kid up?” 

 

“Couldn’t he have just  _ divorced _ me?” She wept. “I would have been glad to have been done with him if he’d just  _ asked _ and he wouldn’t have had to go through all of this, for what? Proving some stupid point to his mother? Didn’t he prove enough stupid points when he  _ married _ me?”

 

“It’s not your fault,” he whispered, as he rubbed her back. “You didn’t know, you couldn’t have known.”   
  


“You promise?” She lifted her head off his chest and gazed at him with tear filled eyes. “You really think that?”   
  


“Yeah, babe, I think that,” he said. “I promise, Alice, that I will be there for you, and those girls, for as long as you’ll have me. And, I promise, that you’ll never have to worry about me trying to vilify Hal for  _ everything _ that he’s done, just, you know...hurting you.”

 

“Thanks,” she sniffled. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”   
  


“Your hormones, babe. Probably didn’t help how you were treated earlier, at the doctor’s.” He sighed. “Listen, if anyone gives you shit, or the girls shit, for having had a life with Cooper, I will fuck them up.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“Al, babe, listen. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I know I don’t have to, but, babe, I want to.” He kissed her softly, and he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “You feel better now?”   
  


“Yeah. I’m sorry, I cried all over your shirt…”   
  


“It’s alright,” he promised. “I don’t mind. It’s not the worst thing that’s ever happened to it.” 

 

She sniffled. “Do we have any ice cream? All that crying made me hungry.” 

 

“We better,” he said. “I stopped by the house on my way to your appointment to drop some off, earlier.” He sighed. “Want me to bring it out to you?”

 

“No, honey, I can go with you,” she said. “She’s kicking so hard. She doesn’t want to calm down.” 

 

“You promised her ice cream.” He grinned. “It makes sense that she’d be happy, yeah? Probably wants to see what kinds Daddy bought.”

 

“She’s a girl after your own heart,” Alice told him, as she stood up from the couch. “Pretty sure she’d be happy if I never  _ stopped _ eating.” 

 

“She’s a Jones, babe. You knew what you were getting into.” Alice laughed, and he pulled her into as tight a hug as he dared. “I love you, and our baby, so much.”

 

“We love you, too.” Alice pressed her lips to his, and Snickerdoodle kicked, and FP felt himself puff out with pride. “As for when we get married...either is fine for me,” she said. “I’d prefer to get married before she’s born, but, she’d probably be the hit of a wedding…”

 

“We can elope?” He offered. “Have a big party once she’s old enough to be the hit?” 

 

“Oh, Jonesy, I  _ like _ that.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“What is that godforsaken noise?” Alice questioned, and she took a break from devouring the pint of ice cream that FP had gotten her (of course he had gotten her more than one, but Alice wasn’t going to be gluttonous. It was good for Snickerdoodle to develop patience) to crane her head in the direction of the house next door, where it sounded as if some sort of hideous boxing match was going on. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Does Fred really have to watch television so loudly? There are people sleeping here.” 

 

“I don’t think it’s a television show,” FP said. “Think it’s someone hitting a bag.” 

 

“Fred has taken up boxing?” She shook her head. “I don’t understand him. This neighborhood has noise ordinances for a reason, not so he can deliberately find new ways to flout them, and risk my sustained, hormonal, rage. In the absence of a Sheriff, I will have to do.”

 

“It’s Red, I think,” he told her. “You gonna finish that?”

 

“Yes, I am going to finish my ice cream,” Alice hissed, her tone beyond offended. What in God’s name was wrong with FP? Snickerdoodle had decided that ice cream was a must have, and it was wrong to not indulge the little girl, who had managed to soothe herself into a dull roar, the second Alice had dove in. “Our child wants me to eat this,” she reminded him. “If you steal food from me, you are stealing from a literal baby. That would be wrong.” 

 

“Don’t you want to go lecture Red about the noise ordinance?” He said teasingly, and he sat down at the table beside her. “You know you want to.”

 

“He needs to be lulled into a false sense of security,” she said, her tone blase, as she continued to eat. “There’s no fun in a  _ fresh _ victim, honey. No, the fun starts when you lure them into thinking they’ve gotten away with their misdeeds.” 

 

“Still pissed about the Mrs. Cooper comment?”   
  


She arched a brow. “You bet I am. Why isn’t that child out with his friends at that foolish excuse for a Speakeasy? Must he live through every day thinking of ways to cause me torment?”   
  


“Something seems off about him,” FP said. “Ever since he came back from...well, you know.”

 

“Of course something seems off about him,” Alice sighed. “Wouldn’t you be a bit out of sorts if you ended up in juvenile hall after your own girlfriend’s father tried to frame you for murder? And you  _ know _ that Fred seems incapable of recognizing that his child might  _ possibly _ need therapy. And where in God’s name has Mary wandered off to?” She rolled her eyes. “You know that Jellybean has a crush on Archie, right?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You haven’t noticed?” 

 

“Why the hell would she go around having a crush for? She’s ten.” 

 

“Had a crush on  _ you _ when  _ I  _ was ten,” she teased. “Don’t worry, I think the allure of Archibald is already wearing off. A girl after my own heart.” 

 

“That really doesn’t comfort me, Al, look where we ended up. I don’t want that with Jellybean and Red!”

 

“I think that Jellybean has enough sense to realize that it is solely an infatuation,” she told him. “She’s a good kid, Jonesy. Got her head on right.”   
  


He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right, Al,” he whispered. “Just worry about the kids, you know? I want them to do better than me.” 

 

“I know you do,” she said. “Don’t you think I want the same thing?”   
  


“You’re amazing, Alice,” he said. “You always have been. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” she whispered. “More than you’ll ever know.” 

 

It was strange, feeling like she was an equal member in a romantic partnership, but Alice knew that FP really did love her, and it wasn’t just some elaborate act to screw with her for 25 years of emotional and verbal abuse (sometimes physical, though Hal was always careful to make it seem like an accident). She trusted him with her whole self, mind, body, and soul. If Alice was honest with herself, she probably always had. The baby that they were expecting was just a bonus. She couldn’t wait to add to their family. 

 

“You know what would be hot as fuck?” 

 

She took a bite of her ice cream before responding. “What, darling?” 

 

“You in just my jacket.”

 

“Oh, I  _ like _ that idea,” she said. “Tonight, maybe? After everyone’s home? I think I’m getting a second wind.” 

 

FP smirked. “You’d really be up for it?” 

 

“Yes, of course,” she said. “You know I’m always up for it, lately. Haven’t you noticed?”

 

“You  _ have _ been waking me up every morning with  _ breakfast _ in bed.” 

 

“And, in return, you’ve been making the children their actual breakfasts.”

 

“Course, babe, you know, if you’re not too tired to do that, I’m not doing  _ my _ job right.” 

 

“You do your job perfectly,” she said. “No complaints.”

 

“You know what else is really hot?” FP asked, a mischievous grin on his face, and she shook her head. “I like it when you get all Northside Princess on me and yell at Red.” 

 

“Jonesy, are you just saying that because you don’t like that Jellybean thinks he’s physically attractive?”

 

“You really need a reason?” 

 

“No, of course not,” she said. “Anything for you. Will you join me?” Her ice cream was finished, anyways, and she saw no need in prolonging the soundtrack to her after dinner snack. “No point in not allowing you to see the show.”

 

“Hell yeah, babe.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“I don’t understand why you changed out of my clothes,” FP whined, as he followed Alice up the stairs to Fred’s house. “You looked hot in them, babe.”

 

“I don’t think we want to risk other people agreeing with you, do we?” Alice said, as she rang the doorbell, feeling snug as a bug in her new winter jacket, not that being physically warm stopped her from leaning against FP, who’d quickly locked his arm around her. The ice cream had lulled the baby to sleep, which meant that Alice had nothing to distract her from the very loud sound of Archie engaging in physical violence after the hours of acceptable noise making. To say she was unimpressed was putting it mildly.

 

“No, definitely not,” he said. “She’s still asleep?”

 

“Maybe she’s listening to JB,” she offered. “She did make you tell her that it was time to go to bed. I’m sure if you’re patient she’ll wake up.”

 

“I don’t want to bother her,” he said. “She needs her rest.”

 

“You’re a good dad, Jones.” She squeezed his hand. “I’m sure she will be up eventually, though. I meant that.”

 

“I know she will, babe,” he agreed. “I’ll be here, waiting, when she does.” 

 

Alice poised herself to ring the doorbell again, having heard the sound of noises that were independent of the poor, beaten, heavy bag, when the door swung open, revealing Fred Andrews. 

 

“Alice,” he said, his tone wary. “FP.” 

 

“What in God’s name is your child doing?” Alice demanded, as she was a person who prided herself on eliminating needless pleasantries if at all possible. “There is a  _ sleeping _ child in our house. Is he planning to go off to war?”

 

“Archie’s just letting off some steam,” Fred said. “He’s had a rough go of it, lately. Thinks that going at the ol’punching bag for a few rounds will do him some good.”

 

“It’s almost midnight!” Alice hissed. “Not only is Jellybean asleep, there are people in this neighborhood that voted for the bylaws that we have in place. Seeing as no one is willing to replace me in my role as head of the Neighborhood Watch, FP and I have no choice but to continue to behave as if our neighborhood has standards.”

 

“Shouldn’t Red be getting some sleep?” FP interjected. “It is kind of late out.”

 

“Yes, exactly,” she said. “It doesn’t do him any good to stay at home cooped up. Have you called those therapists that I suggested?” 

 

“He says he doesn’t need therapy,” Fred said. Alice scowled, as she watched him shrug his shoulders. “Come in, though. I’ll make you guys a cup of tea. I’ll try to convince Archie to join us.”

 

“A cup of tea? I don’t want a cup of--”

 

“That would be lovely, Fred.” 

 

The look that Alice gave FP could have killed, but she found herself having handed Fred her jacket and being shepherded onto his couch, where FP quickly joined her, and he redeemed himself by allowing her to curl up against him. It was  _ nice _ being able to take a moment and just  _ be _ with him, and she supposed that it was nice that she was feeling comfortable enough around Fred to  _ want _ to be cuddled up with FP. 

 

Fred had been more than willing to welcome Alice back into his life as his friend, with open arms, not that she entirely understood why he had. She probably wouldn’t have been as forgiving. He had told her that he understood, however. And being friends with Fred made FP happy. She knew it did. 

 

“It’s midnight,” she stressed. “And you want us to have a cup of tea with Fred and Archie?”   
  


“Fred offered,” he said. “You’re the one who says that the people on the Northside like you to be polite!”

 

“I didn’t mean for you to extend that to Fred,” she informed him. “We know him.”

 

“Here the two of you go,” Fred said, and Alice noted that he had actual teacups and saucers for them, and she raised her brows in silent approval. “I’ll go get Archie.” 

 

“See to it that you do,” she sighed. “What are you looking at?” Fred had a ridiculous grin on his face. 

 

“You’re happy,” he offered. “It’s nice.” 

 

“Happiest I’ve ever been,” FP said, and she snuggled closer to him, in order to breathe in his special smell. “You know how it goes. Got me the girl I love, got me a new addition to our family, got me Jellybean back…finally living where I used to claim I lived on Elm Street. It’s the good life, Fred. Allie and me, we’ve got it good.”

 

“We really are happy, Fred,” she agreed. “Things are going well.” If Fred wanted to cheerlead them on, who was she to stop him? “Thank you for the tea.” She took a delicate sip, wanting to make sure that it settled with her and Snickerdoodle before she committed to it. “Do see that you get Archie,” she requested. “We don’t want to leave Jellybean home alone for too long.”   
  


“Right,” he said. “I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

 

“Damn, does that mean that we can’t get in bed with the Mafia?” She whispered into FP’s ear, as she shifted onto his lap, his hands quickly making their way to her belly. She smiled at the gesture. She’d known that he wasn’t going to keep his hands away from her and the baby for long. “Or does it mean we should? I don’t know. What do you think?”   
  


“I think Fred thinks we think he’s innocent,” he quipped. 

 

“Oh, right, sure he is,” she said. “Fred is like a puppy dog. There’s just no one there to clean up the mess.” She took another sip of the tea. “Mary hasn’t been back at all?”

 

“Not that I’ve seen,” he said. “Wouldn’t you notice, though?”   
  


“I thought maybe she was staying at a hotel,” she demurred. “You know, how normal people navigate through life when they’re estranged spouses?”

 

“I told Fred that I thought it would be good for Red to go to Chicago for a bit,” he said. “Get away from this shithole town. Be with his mom.” 

 

“What did Fred say?” Alice questioned.

 

“That he’d discussed it with them and neither of them thought it was a good idea,” he said. Alice frowned. This was unacceptable. “You know how Mary can get, though.”

 

“I’ve never liked her.”

 

“It’s a shame Hermione turned out the way she did,” he mused. “She was alright.” 

 

She hummed noncommittally. “I sincerely hope that Fred has abandoned his pursuit of her,” she said, her tone flat. “It’s one thing for us to be engaged and having a child together, it’s another thing for the Lodges to put Archibald through such hell and have Fred decide that now that Hermione and Hiram are getting a divorce, now is a good time to date her for realsies.” She rolled her eyes. “Sometimes, I think that Fred doesn’t have the sense the good Lord gave a thimble.”

 

“I always liked Betty,” he said. “She was a smart kid. She and Jugs, they’re gonna go far.”

 

“You would have gone far, too. I know you would have. Maybe you can?”   
  


“Can what?” 

 

“Go back to school,” she said. “I’d support that. If you wanted to go back.” She glanced up at him. “Snickerdoodle and I would be so proud.”   
  


“You would be?”   
  


“Of course.” Her tone was matter of fact. “The kids would be proud too. I know they would be.” 

 

“You don’t think I’d miss anything? You know, with the baby?”   
  


“You can even take classes at home, if you want to,” she said. “Online. We can make it work.” 

 

“I’d like to at least try,” he said. “See if I can do it, you know?” 

 

“I think that’s a good idea.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and she stroked his beard with her free hand. “I think you’d do well in college.” She kissed him again. “Did you really pretend that you lived at my house?”

 

“Fuck, yeah, babe,” he said. “Didn’t see the harm in it. Wasn’t your house then.”

 

“It was the Coopers!” She exclaimed. “My God, FP, your audacity.” She smirked, and went to whisper in his ear. “It’s a real turn on, you know.” She settled back against his chest, inwardly pleased as she felt just how turned on he was, as his growing erection pressed against her. “Seems like you agree.”   
  


“Damn near everything you do is a turn on, Allie.” 

 

“I told you to stop hitting your bag so loudly!” Fred exclaimed, and she noticed that there were two sets of footsteps headed down the stairs, rather than just one. “All I’m asking is that you come downstairs and say hello to our neighbors, who worked very hard to get you out of prison.”   
  


“What’s that smell?” Alice questioned. “It’s smells like…is someone drinking  _ Mad Dog _ in this house?” 

 

“Don’t look at me,” FP said. “I sure as hell wouldn’t drink that.”

 

“Of course not,” she soothed. “You have taste.” 

 

“Maybe it’s Freddie,” he mused. 

 

“I didn’t smell it earlier, though. It was…” She trailed off. “Maybe I’m just imagining things.” 

 

“It’s a pregnancy thing,” he said. “Being able to smell better. I’m reading a book about it. Did you know there are apps? For your phone? I think it’s so cool. I downloaded one.”

 

“You’ll have to show me.” 

 

“Yeah, of course. It shows you what size the baby is every week. This week, Snickerdoodle here, is the size of a butternut squash.” 

 

“That’s amazing.” Alice was genuine -- she really thought that it was amazing that FP had downloaded the app to keep track of their little girl’s development, and the fact that he was reading a book about pregnancy mader her heart sing -- and she took his phone from him and glanced at the screen. “You hear that, baby girl? You’re as big as a butternut squash.”

 

“Oh, she knows. I’ve been updating her whenever it changes.” 

 

“What a good daddy you have, Snickerdoodle. He loves you so very much.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you stress baking?” Alice asked, her tone suspicious. It was disconcerting to hear that Fred had baked cookies on a whim. She wasn’t even certain if she had ever had a homemade baked good from either Fred or Mary. The last time Elizabeth had tried to make cookies with Archibald had caused Alice’s stove to light on fire -- and that had been after he had been arrested by Sheriff Corrupted, not during their youth. To say that she was leery of trying homemade cookies by Fred in her current state was putting it mildly. “What type of cookies?”

“You don’t have to build me up like that,” FP told Alice, and she bit back a sigh. “I’m just a man that’s trying to do his best to be a good partner to the woman he loves, to be a good father to all of the kids…never been the best at either aspect of that, Allie. But, you know, I’m trying.”   
  


“I know you are,” she said. “I’m so proud of you.” She kissed him tenderly. “I think, you’ll find, that we’re our own worst critics,” she added. “Snickerdoodle is going to think you are awesome.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yes, of course,” she said. “Luckiest little girl in the world to have a dad like you.” 

 

“I disagree,” he murmured, his breath hot on her neck as he pulled her closer, his hands resting dangerously far up her thighs, and she forced herself to remember that she was a full grown adult that was at her next door neighbors’ house on official neighborhood watch business, not an over-eager schoolgirl who wanted to have her back pressed against the wall in between classes. She was capable of behaving herself, even if FP wasn’t. “I think she’s lucky to have you. The best mom I know.” 

 

“Maybe she’s lucky to have both of us?” He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, and she felt shivers go down her spine. “What are you getting at, Jones?”

 

“Nothin’,” he said, his voice husky, and she glanced up at him, her gaze making it perfectly clear that she knew full well what he was getting himself up to. If his wandering hands hadn’t made that perfectly clear, the growing tent in his pants was a less than subtle hint. “Okay, maybe I’m trying to warm you up.” 

 

“I don’t  _ need _ to be warmed up,” she whispered. “I’m pretty much raring to go whenever I see you. This is not an appropriate place to get physical, FP. Not with Fred and Archibald in the house.” 

 

“So, you be okay if they  _ weren’t _ in the house?” He chuckled, and she nodded minutely. “Hot  _ damn _ am I a lucky man? You’re serious?”

 

“Oh, why not?” Alice said, her tone breezy. “I have their house key. Mary gave it to me when she wanted me to water her ficus when they went away one summer.” 

 

“You guys holding up okay?” Fred asked, as he peeked his head into the room. She smiled politely in his direction. “Archie should be right down.” 

 

“Yeah, Freddie, we’re good,” FP offered. “You don’t have to worry about us.” 

 

“I think I might take another cup to tea,” she decided. “Would that be feasible?”

 

“Absolutely,” Fred agreed. “Are you hungry? I baked cookies.” 

 

“Are you stress baking?” Alice asked, her tone suspicious. It was disconcerting to hear that Fred had baked cookies on a whim. She wasn’t even certain if she had ever had a homemade baked good from either Fred or Mary. The last time Elizabeth had tried to make cookies with Archibald had caused Alice’s stove to light on fire -- and that had been after he had been arrested by Sheriff Corrupted, not during their youth. To say that she was leery of trying homemade cookies by  _ Fred _ in her current state was putting it mildly. “What type of cookies?”

 

“The kind in the tube,” he said. “Slice and bake, I think?”

 

“I suppose that would be acceptable,” she said, and she bit back a sigh. “You did bake them, right? They’re not raw?”

 

“Of course not,” he said. “What do you take me for?”   
  


“Fred,” she said, her tone gentle. “I almost had to call the  _ fire department _ the last time Archie tried to bake in my kitchen, and that was under Elizabeth’s watchful eyes. Can you blame me for being a touch concerned with what I am putting into my body?”   
  


“I guess not,” he said. “I promise, they’re edible.” 

 

“And there isn’t any dairy in them?” She questioned warily. “You know that I’m lactose intolerant.” 

 

Alice wasn’t. She had pretended to be lactose intolerant because she had been embarrassed that everyone else could afford milkshakes when they went out to Pop’s and it had just slipped out as an excuse, one that she’d managed to semi-successfully hold on to throughout the years. Harold had been too stupid to figure out that she had been lying about it, and, well, she had had so little power in her marriage that it was something -- however slight -- that  _ was _ hers to hold on to, even if it meant a life filled with dairy substitutes. In a world where she had very little control over things -- that world being her previous marriage -- she had clung to every bit of control she could. 

 

Poor Fred, of course, was an unwitting victim to this. 

 

“No, no dairy,” he said. “You know me, Alice. I try to be a good neighbor.”

 

“I know you do, Fred,” she assured him. “I just wanted to make sure. For the baby’s sake.”

 

“Yeah, Freddie,” FP chimed in, his hands on her bump. “Gotta make sure that it won’t make Allie sick, you know? That wouldn’t be good for her or Snickerdoodle.” 

 

“I understand,” Fred insisted. “I heard your appointment went well.” 

 

“Yes,” she told him. “Everything is going well with myself, and with the baby. She was very active on the ultrasound. She must have known her father and sister were there with me.” 

 

“Jellybean had a good time?” 

 

“Seemed to.” She smiled sweetly. “What  _ is _ taking Archibald? I thought he was right behind you.” 

 

“He just said he needed a moment,” Fred said. “You know, Alice, it’s hard for him to adjust to being home, with everything that happened.”

 

“You want me to talk to him?” FP questioned. “Cause, Freddie, I will.”   
  


“I don’t need to talk to anyone about anything,” Archie interjected, having joined them in the living room, and Alice eyed him appraisingly, as her stomach churned at the smell of sweat combined with whatever  _ hideous _ cologne he had decided was appropriate to liberally spray on himself in lieu of taking a quick, cleansing, shower, and then there was the hideous Mad Dog smell again. She gazed into his eyes, noting with silent disapproval that they appeared to be glassed over. “I told you, Dad, I’m fine.”

 

“Of course you’re fine, Archie,” Fred said, his tone soothing, and Alice barely resisted openly rolling her eyes, settling for another sip of tea. “No one expects you to be okay with what happened right away.”   
  


“But I  _ am _ okay with what happened,” he protested. Alice raised a brow. “Why are you looking at me like that? I’m fine.”   
  


“I just find your assertions of being fine to be dubious,” she admitted. “Though, I suppose, it is always possible that someone who was preyed on by an adult in a position of power and whose father almost got shot to death, and was then foolish enough to trust Hiram Lodge over everybody who was capable of having a pinky’s worth of common sense, only to pick a  _ plea _ deal instead of taking the break you were given when your trial was hung, Then somehow involving yourself in a fight club in juvenile hall…” She sighed. “Do I need to continue?”

 

“Those things aren’t a big deal,” he said. “I’ve moved past them.”

 

“Archie, son, why don’t you just tell FP and Alice how sorry you are that you woke them?” Fred interjected. “I’ll be back with the cookies in a minute.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“Why are you staring at me like that?” Archie demanded of Betty’s mother, who was eying him like he was her prey and she was a hungry lioness. “Are you really that mad that you heard me hitting my punching bag?” 

 

“I’m not mad, Archibald,” she said. “Why aren’t you with Elizabeth and Jughead? I thought that they were having some sort of gathering at the speakeasy? Surely that would have been preferable than being here all alone?”

 

Archie scoffed. “Right,” he said. “And see Veronica, after she spent the  _ entire _ time I was in juvie because of  _ her _ father  _ fucking _ Reggie Mantle? I don’t think so. She’s made her choice, and I made mine. If they want to see her, they can.” 

 

“I thought you broke up with Veronica after your oh so  _ wonderful _ display of poor choices at your trial?” 

 

“Why do you think I made a poor choice?” He demanded. “Because I wanted to make things easier on my family? I didn’t want to put everyone through another trial that would have had the  _ same _ results, and you know it?” 

 

“Don’t take that tone with Alice.” Mr. Jones interrupted, and Archie scowled. “I mean it, Red. Alice stuck her neck out for you. We both did. So don’t you dare displace whatever the hell issues you have out on her, okay? It’s not her fault that Veronica took your breakup at  _ face value _ after you threw your damn life away because the trial was ‘hard for you’.” 

 

“You went to jail, too!”

 

“You think I went to jail because it was the  _ easier _ choice? I went to jail because I  _ deserved _ to go to jail, not because I didn’t want to go through another trial. I’ve been framed for murder, too, you know. You're not the sole person here that meets those qualifications. I went to jail because Blossom threatened my family. No one was threatening your family because  _ you _ were the only one that Lodge had a problem with. You could have been protected if you had just  _ asked _ and not assumed that pleading out was the only way to ‘make things easier’.”

 

“It  _ would _ have been easier!” Archie exclaimed. “When I was back in juvie, no one questioned my mental health, no one tried to convince me that I needed to  _ stay back _ an entire grade because I guess they just think I’m  _ that _ dumb, no one wanted me to go see a therapist so I could be on  _ pills  _ like you have Betty on because you don’t think I’m  _ coping _ well, my girlfriend would still be my girlfriend and her parents wouldn’t be  _ being arrested _ because  _ your  _ girlfriend couldn’t leave well enough alone when Dad asked you, and her, and Mr. Keller,  to get me out of jail. I didn’t even  _ ask _ for any of that. I didn’t  _ want _ that. And, now, Veronica  _ hates  _ me.” 

 

“You were wrongfully imprisoned!”

 

“She’s  _ not _ just my girlfriend, Red, you take that back  _ right  _ now.”

 

“That’s what you focus on?” 

 

“Well, you’re not, babe,” Mr. Jones insisted. “You’re my fiancee. We’re getting married.” 

 

“Oh, I knew that,” he admitted. “Betty told me.” 

 

“Betty’s telling people?” Mrs. No Longer Cooper asked, her hardened expression softening for a moment, before it locked on him. “I didn’t realize she was excited. Why do you look like that?” 

 

“Like what?” Archie questioned. “I don’t look like  _ anything _ different, Mrs. J.” 

 

“Your face is redder than it should be for the time lapse between your physical exertion and the present time,” she said, her eyes wide. “Is everything alright? Is it too hot in here? I’m sure your father will turn down the heat…”

 

“No!” He exclaimed. “Stop interrogating me! I took something to take the edge off.” 

 

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with that, son,” his father interjected. “Alice, are you really objecting to Archie taking a painkiller?” 

 

“I wouldn’t object to that,” she said. “Do you not smell him, Fred? He  _ reeks _ of bad cologne and poor choices in 40 proof.”

 

“Are you implying that you think Archie is drinking? Alice, even for you, that is a bit ridiculous.”   
  


“Is it, Fred? Look at him. He is swaying as he stands there. His eyes are glassy. Maybe you ought to smell his breath.”   
  


“Son?”   
  


“I  _ told you _ it was only to take the edge off,” he said. “Why does that make me so horrible in everyone’s eyes?”   
  


“I--” Archie couldn’t help but notice that Betty’s mother was turning a spectacular shade of green as she clapped her hand over her mouth. 

 

“What?” He demanded. “Spit it out. Say whatever you want to.”

 

“I have to get out of here.” 

 

“Was it the cookies?” 

 

“We have to go home,” FP said. “I want to check on Jellybean.”

  
  


***

  
  


“Honey....I’m fine,” Alice insisted, as she watched FP as he paced back and forth in front of the couch he had placed her on after she had had the great misfortune of getting sick all over the Andrews’ bushes. He had barely let her brush her teeth once they’d gotten back in the house, and he had cared her over to the sectional and laid her down, handing her a glass of ginger ale. “I would feel better about everything if you sat with me,” she added. “That was humiliating.”

 

“Are you sure we don’t need to go to the hospital?” He questioned, the worry evident in his voice, though he dropped down on the couch beside her, and she shifted her legs so that they were rested in his lap. 

 

“I promise,” she said. “It was just...the combination of smells was an assault to my senses. The baby didn’t like it very much. We’re okay, though. She’s kicking.”

 

“Is she now?” He questioned, his eyes twinkling as he eyed her belly. “I think it’s entirely way past her bedtime.”

 

“I agree,” she said, as she reached down for his hand and pressed it to her side, where Snickerdoodle was concentrating her movement that evening. “I would say ‘say hi to Daddy’, darling, but it feels like you already are.”

 

“Hey there, Snickerdoodle,” he murmured, as he traced hearts where their baby was kicking with his fingers, and Alice marvelled at how soft he was with her. She had never doubted that FP was going to love the baby (the fact that he’d demanded a copy of the ultrasound she’d gotten in the ER that horrible day and then proceeded to both frame it  _ and _ put a copy in his wallet had been proof enough of that), she was their daughter, and he was FP, and she knew how much his family meant to him. She just hadn’t expected the news that she had fallen pregnant to turn her badass secret Serpent King boyfriend into the publicly doting man that he had become. “Daddy’s sorry that you and Mama didn’t feel very well. She says you’re feeling better, though?”

 

“Yes, much better,” she told him. “I’m just sad I didn’t get to have any cookies.” 

 

“Why don’t you bake some tomorrow? You and Jellybean? She might want to, you never know.”

 

“You think she would?” 

 

“Doesn’t hurt to ask, yeah?” He leaned over and kissed her. “God, babe, I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you, too,” she said. “I’m so glad that we’re experiencing this together.” 

 

“You upchucking all over Fred’s front porch?” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “I would prefer to not encounter that again, thank you,” she said. “You knew perfectly well that I meant the baby.”

 

“Yeah, babe, I know.” She smiled as he pressed a kiss to her bump. “God, you are just so precious, Snickerdoodle. It seems hard to believe that in less than 3 months you’ll be here. I can’t wait to hold you, and play the guitar for you, and get to know you, you know, outside of your mom.”

 

“You can play guitar for her now,” Alice offered. “Serenade us.” 

 

“You were my muse, you know? When we were in the Fred Heads together? I wrote so many songs about you.”

 

“You did?” Hal had always claimed that she was a goddess, but Alice had never believed him. She did, however, believe that she was FP’s muse. He was a sweetheart, and...the way he looked at her...he just made her really happy. “Am I still?”

 

“Think you both are.” He nuzzled at her belly before he sat up, and he let out a yawn. “Why don’t you text the kids to find out where the hell they are, and I’ll go get my guitar.” 

 

“Will you pass me my phone?”

 

“Yeah, babe, of course,” he said. He handed the phone to her, and he pressed a kiss on her lips. “You need anything while I’m up?”

 

“No, I’m okay,” Alice said. “Just you.”

 

“Be a good girl, darling,” he added, as he patted her bump. “I love you, precious.”

 

Alice made fast work of texting Betty, who managed the miracle of replying to her, confirming that she and Jughead were going to start heading home soon, and she was finished with her maternal responsibilities by the time FP came downstairs, guitar in hand. 

 

“The kids are on their way home,” she said. “Sing to us.” 

 

“Even though they’re on the way?” He gazed at her, his cheeks reddening. “You won’t be embarrassed?”

 

“No,” she said. “I will think it’s sweet.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP licked his lips. “She really does like me, doesn’t she?” He gazed up at her, and she saw the cautiously hopeful look in his eyes. “Our daughter?”

FP finished the song he was performing for them, and Alice clapped excitedly, the fact that she had been serenaded giving her quite a boost to her ego. She was flattered that she was his muse. Snickerdoodle seemed to be pleased with her father as well, as their unborn daughter had decided to join in with her dad in putting on a performance. The little one was wide awake, much to her amusement. She had been hopeful that FP’s choice to sing and play the guitar, directly at her bump, would have encouraged the baby to go back to sleep. 

 

As usual, Snickerdoodle had other ideas. 

 

“What did you think?” he asked, and she noticed how red the tips of his ears were. It was clear that FP was embarrassed by something, whether it was his music skills or something else, that, Alice didn’t know. “You like it?” 

 

“I think you should sing to us every night,” she told him, and she leaned over to kiss him. “I think it’s sweet that you like to sing to us.”   
  
“You do? What about Snickerdoodle?”

 

Alice took his hand in hers and placed them down on her abdomen, the warmth from them drawing the baby in their direction, like a moth to a flame, and Snickerdoodle decided that she needed desperately to prove a point and kicked -- hard. 

 

“What do you think?” 

 

He grinned. “Think she liked it,” he said, not moving his hand from where Snickerdoodle was kicking, which, their daughter was content to continue to do. “Either she liked it, or, she liked me, and, damn, babe, I am cool with either.” 

 

“She’s very active,” she agreed. “I think you have yourself a tiny fan.” 

 

FP licked his lips. “She really does like me, doesn’t she?” He gazed up at her, and she saw the cautiously hopeful look in his eyes. “Our daughter?”

 

“Yes, she really does,” she confirmed, and she cupped his chin in her hand, before their lips met in another kiss, one that was entirely softer than the previous one. “She is so active, honey, whenever she hears your voice. You don’t even have to be present for her to start moving around inside me. When you call me at work, I put you on speakerphone for her sometimes. She really likes it.” 

 

“Maybe I’ll call just to talk to her.” 

 

“I don’t mind,” she said, her tone honest. She stroked his beard, content to just sit there with him, and just be, until their kids came home. “You can definitely do that, if you want to.”

 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” he admitted. “You’re  _ sure _ it would be alright with you?” 

 

“Yes, silly,” she insisted. “Whatever you and Snickerdoodle want to do to bond while she’s still in the womb. Phone calls...waking her up while I’m trying to nap...whatever you want.”

 

“You knew I did that?” 

 

“Well, it certainly wasn’t JB.”

 

“Al, I’m sorry,” he said. “I promise, I won’t do it again.”   
  


“No, I don’t mind,” she promised. “I think it’s sweet, actually. Sometimes, it wakes me up, but, I don’t mind. I know that you just want to get to know her, and keep her company, especially while I’m napping.”

 

“You know how it is for me, Al,” he said. “How Gladys was. She never really wanted me to do any of this when she was pregnant with Jug and JB. I’m just trying to be as involved as I possibly can, you know, since, we’ve got this little one coming. Never thought we’d get to have a kid together, you know?” He patted her bump. She shifted closer to him. “I’m not discounting Charles, I swear to you. I mean...this is like my dream come true. Our little miracle. And, uh, I wanna soak up every minute that I can because I know this is like a one time thing, yeah? Us having a kid?” 

 

“I wouldn’t be averse to a second,” she admitted. “I mean, I’m certainly not going to make you start wearing condoms after the baby is born, or anything. I think it would be sweet. Snickerdoodle having a little sister or brother.” 

 

“What does she think?” 

 

Alice laughed, tickled pink at the fact that FP wanted to ask their unborn child if she wanted a hypothetical sister or brother. “I don’t know, babe. Why don’t you ask her?” 

 

“I think I will,” he said, and she let out a surprised squeak when he lifted her so she was on his lap, before he cradled her in his arms to nuzzle at her belly. “What do you think, Snickerdoodle? Want to be big sister material like JB and Betty?” Snickerdoodle kicked happily in response. “Mommy and I thought you might.” 

 

“JB was so sweet to me today,” she commented. “I hope that she’s coming around, but, even if she doesn’t...she was really nice.”

 

“Pretty sure she’s come around, babe. Don’t worry. She cares about the two of you. It’s just hard for her to show things like that. Just like it’s hard for me, and for the boy. Frankly, I’m impressed that you learned how to show emotions at all, since we were sure as fuck never taught that on the Southside.” 

 

“I hate it. It’s a sign of weakness.”

 

“Babe...no, it’s not,” FP said, his tone soothing, and she let him tug her close to him. “I think that it’s very attractive. And, you’re not weak, Al. You’re one of the strongest people that I know.” 

 

“Thank you, Jonesy, but, really, I’m not. I just pretend to be. It’s really hard, sometimes.”

 

“You don’t have to pretend anymore,” he said. “Nothing you do, or say, or feel, will ever scare me away. That’s a promise, Alice. You’re the woman that I love. And, I do love you. So much.”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

She reached over for the throw blanket that was nearby them on the couch, and she pulled it over them, her general tiredness winning out over the part of her that wanted to only wear FP’s jacket once they’d seen the kids off to bed. She stifled a yawn. 

 

“You can go back to sleep, babe,” he whispered. “I can stay awake for the kids.”

 

“No, you should nap with me, too,” she said. “They should be home soon, anyways. I don’t want to sleep and just be woken up.” She yawned. “Snicker seems against my napping, anyways.” 

 

“No, not my Doodle girl, she’s keeping you up?” 

 

“She’s keeping me up,” she said. “I think she wants to play with her daddy.” He smirked. “She’s very excited that she was sung to.’   
  


“That’s my Doodlebug,” he whispered, and she felt him as he massaged her baby belly, somehow knowing precisely where the baby was. “Sorry, babe. I don’t mean to.”   
  


“You don’t need to apologize,” she added. “What you’re doing, that feels nice.” 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell are the two of you doing?” FP demanded, after he had made sure that Jellybean had gone into his room to see Alice, not wanting either of them to see him verbally explode on the two idiot teenagers that had decided that eight am was a good time to get into a shouting match. “Boy, I swear to you, you better have a good explanation for this. You are aware that you woke up your stepmother, and your younger sister?”

Betty had been hoping that her mother and FP would have been long in bed (preferably soundly asleep!) by the time she and Jughead got home with their unexpected houseguest, but, judging by the lights that were still on in the downstairs portion of their home, one if not both of them was still awake. She bit back a sigh and opened the front door with her key, hoping against all hope that Alice wouldn’t ask any questions. If she did? Betty would lie and say that Veronica was there for some BFF bonding time. 

 

Hopefully Alice wouldn’t notice the angry marks on Veronica’s body. 

 

It was asking a lot of her reporter mother to develop the skill of being non observant. Betty knew this. It was still nice to dream. 

 

“Mom?” She called out, as they entered the house. “FP?” It was still weird to call Jughead’s dad by his first name, and not Mr. Jones. But, given that he was engaged to her mother, Betty had been forced to adapt. 

 

“We’re in the living room,” she heard Alice say, and she steeled herself for what she hoped wasn’t going to turn into a confrontation. “Aren’t the two of you going to come in and speak to us?”

 

“Three of us,” she said, her tone hesitant. “Veronica’s here, too. We wanted to have a sleepover.”

 

“Oh?” Alice continued. “Well, that’s acceptable. I still want to see all of you.”

 

Betty bit back a sigh. She supposed it was nice that her mother had loosened up enough to tolerate Veronica’s presence in her home overnight without much whining, but, at the same time, she wished the older woman didn’t feel the need to extend overtures of friendliness whenever she was trying to hide something. She was pretty sure that Alice knew that she wanted to hide something, and was making it a point to ensure that she was capable of not keeping it hidden. 

 

“It’s okay, B,” Veronica insisted. “We can go in, and see your mom, and Mr. Jones. I have nothing to hide.” 

 

“Your face, V,” she pointed out. “She’s going to interrogate you.”   
  


“It’s cool,” she said. 

 

“Elizabeth? What are you three talking about?” 

 

“Nothing, Mom,” she said. “We’re coming in.” Jughead appeared to have been about to book it up the stairs, but, a pointed glare from her set him on the course to follow behind them as they headed into the living room, where Alice could be found, curled up with FP under a blanket. “What are you still doing up?”

 

“Snickerdoodle is awake,” she said in explanation. “Did you honestly think I was going to fall asleep before you all came home?”

 

“Sometimes the baby makes you tired, Mom,” she pointed out. “I didn’t want you to stay awake  _ just _ to say goodnight to us. I would have come knocked on your door when we were back.” 

 

Her mother giggled, and she watched her as she glanced up at FP (who was smirking), and wondered just what sort of private joke she was missing. She really didn’t want to know about the inner workings of her mother and FP’s relationship. It had been awkward enough when she’d seen the evidence that her mother  _ hadn’t _ simply been goading her father when she had claimed that FP had had a greater handle on manhood than he did on the ultrasound screen, not that there had been much to see, and she was perfectly alright with deluding herself into thinking they were a chaste couple. 

 

“Just so long as you knock, kid,” FP told her. “Boy, where in God’s name have you been?”   
  


“Helping with the set up for the soiree,” Jughead said. “Well, supervising. Writing my novel, really.”

 

“What happened to your face?” Alice demanded of Veronica, and Betty cringed. “Don’t you dare make those faces at me, Elizabeth Cooper. It’s a legitimate question.”   
  


“Do we have to talk about this now, Mom? It’s late.” Alice nodded, though the look in her eyes foretold doom if the conversation wasn’t resumed at a later date. “You can interrogate Veronica tomorrow, after we have all gotten some rest.” 

 

“I suppose that’s acceptable,” she said. “It probably isn’t right to read the riot act to two of your friends tonight.” 

 

“What did  _ I _ do?” Jughead demanded. 

 

“Not you, Jughead, Archibald.” 

 

“Mom!” Betty exclaimed. “Why did you do that?”

 

“That is another thing on the list of discussions for later,” she said, her gaze one of practiced innocence. “Why don’t the three of you hurry along to bed? Veronica can share your room, Elizabeth. Please try not to wake up Forsythia. It’s awfully late.”

 

“Thank you,” Veronica said. “I’m sorry that we kept you up waiting for us. That was never my intention.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“Why didn’t you demand an explanation from them?” FP asked Alice, and he yawned widely, all attempts at hiding his exhaustion having been abandoned when their two children and their houseguest had gone upstairs, and left the two of them on the couch. “Fuck, Al, did you see her face? She looked beaten.”

 

“That’s  _ why _ I didn’t demand an explanation,” she said. “Honestly, would it have really made a difference if I had? We would have never gone to bed. She can explain herself tomorrow, after we’ve all gotten a good night’s worth of sleep.”   
  


“You think it was her old man?” 

 

“I couldn’t tell you,” she sighed. “My money? It’s on Hermione. She’s always been a bit of a loose cannon. Remember when she used to fight Penelope?” Alice shuddered. “It’s  _ possible _ that Hiram was bailed out, but...I don’t know. It doesn’t seem his style to be so...blatantly banal. I think he’s a fan of just popping them off.” She rubbed his shoulders. “Hey, honey, it’s okay. I know you don’t like being reminded of your dad. You don’t have to be there when I talk to Veronica.” 

 

She wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight. “I just don’t like that she’s hurt,” he said. “I mean, if Hermione’s whaling on her, should she even be staying there?”

 

“What are you implying?”   
  


“I don’t see why she couldn’t stay with us,” he said. “No, it’s not  _ ideal _ and I would never suggest it if the girls just wanted it for fun, but, she can’t be staying in a place where she’s getting punched in the face, Al. I lived that and I don’t want Jughead and Betty’s friends to live that, too. I promised myself I wouldn’t be like my father, doesn’t that extend to making sure the kids’ friends are safe, too?”   
  


“I’m...not against it,” she said, and she pressed her lips to his shoulder blade. “I just...it has to be what  _ she _ wants. And we’re going to have to have rules. I certainly don’t want her fornicating with Reggie Mantle under our roof. She’ll need to set a good example for Jellybean.”

 

“Snickerdoodle, too,” he murmured, as he felt her bump press against him. “She needs good examples in her life, doesn’t she?”

 

“Of course,” Alice said. “She will. I don’t think we have to worry about that.” 

 

“You think she’s calmed down?” He didn’t dare touch her belly and accidentally wake the baby. Alice looked absolutely exhausted, and he wanted her to be able to get some sleep, even though he knew she was starting to find that to be an impossible goal. The bigger that Snickerdoodle got, the less comfortable sleeping got for her, it seemed. Alice seemed happiest with alternating between using  _ him _ as a human body pillow, or using the  _ actual _ pregnancy pillow that she had carted home from the mall the last time she went. “Or is she still awake?”   
  


“I think she’s sleeping,” she whispered. “Why? Did you want to say goodnight? You can.”

 

He smiled ruefully at her, and he pressed a kiss to her lips. “Nah, babe, it’s okay. You both need your rest. I’ll just have to give her extra good morning kisses when we wake up tomorrow to make up for it.” 

 

“That sounds nice,” she said. “Maybe you’ll give me some extra good morning kisses, too?”

 

“Give you as many kisses as you want,” he murmured. “If it’s all the same to you, babe, you wanna table the jacket seduction?” 

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

“Yeah, babe, I’m sure. I think I’d prefer you fully nude and sleeping beside me.” 

 

She laughed. “As long as you return the favor.” 

 

“You know I will.” He kissed her again. “Want me to carry you up the stairs?”   
  


“Practicing your bridal carry early?” She smiled. “Yeah, that would be nice, Jonesy.” 

 

“Gotta make sure that two of my best girls get to bed safely, don’t I? Especially since you’re tired.”

 

“I’m not tired,” she protested. “I’m wide awake.” She yawned widely. “Maybe I am a little.” 

 

“It’s okay, babe, you’re growing a whole person, you know?” He carefully picked her up, not wanting to jostle her too much. “So, I think it’s normal, that you’re tired.”   
  


 

***

  
  


“What the hell is she doing here?” Jellybean heard Archie demand, and she rolled her eyes, determined not to make herself noticed, as she sat on the top of the stairs, having been woken by the sound of Archie’s excessively loud voice. “What happened to the bro code?”   
  


“You are aware that I am  _ not _ the only one living here, right?” Jughead replied. “Why aren’t you pissed off at Betty? Better yet, why don’t you take a deep breath and examine the situation that you walked into before passing judgement?” 

 

“The situation is that you invited Veronica over to spend the night after she  _ cheated _ on me with Reggie!”

 

Jellybean scowled. She sensed that her plans to watch mindless television were ruined, and, more importantly, she sensed that Archie’s ranting and raving would wake everyone in the house up. It was one thing for Archie to bother Jughead, she didn’t want him waking up Alice, who needed her rest because of the baby, or her dad, who needed his rest because he had been working really hard for them, to make sure that they would have everything that they needed to get ready for Snickerdoodle  _ before _ she came, rather than after. Not that he’d ever complain about his job, or about being tired. She knew that wasn’t his style. 

 

“Jellybelly?” 

 

Jellybean decided to indulge the use of Jellybelly when faced with her father, given that he looked like he had just been rudely awoken by Archie and Jughead, and she was capable of mercy, which was also why she bit back the comment about how all of his clothes were inside out. 

 

“They woke me up, Daddy,” she pouted, and she padded over to him, and let him give her a hug. “Archie’s scaring me. Why is he so angry about Veronica having a sleepover here?”

 

“I’ll deal with him,” he muttered. “You want to go into my room and cuddle with Allie?” 

 

“She won’t be mad at me?” 

 

“No, princess, she won’t be mad at you,” he said. “Maybe the two of you can get back to sleep.” 

 

“I don’t like that they woke her up,” she admitted. “She should be resting as much as possible.”   
  


Jellybean was sort of terrified of her stepmother, but she didn’t want Alice and Snickerdoodle to be woken up because Archie couldn’t deal with Betty having a sleepover with Veronica, who, even though she wanted to loathe on principle, had been nothing but indulgent to her, especially when it came to Pop’s. 

 

“You and me both, kid.” He ruffled her hair. “It’s cool, JB. Allie won’t mind if you join them. I’ll deal with the boy next door.” 

 

“I won’t freak out Snickerdoodle?” 

 

“Kid, Snickerdoodle loves you. Don’t think you’d ever be able to freak her out.” 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you? You want to borrow my slingshot?”   
  


Dad appeared to be considering her proposition, at least, she thought so, judging by the furrow in his brow. “Nah, not yet, at least. Allie would be pissed if I used it and broke something.” 

 

“She’d probably yell louder than they are.” 

 

Archie and Jughead had continued shouting at each other. 

 

“Go, kiddo,” he said. “Go see Alice.” 

 

Jellybean cautiously opened the door to the master bedroom, and she noticed that all of the shades were drawn shut, and that Alice was still in bed, her arms wrapped around the special pillow that she had heard her say made it easier for her to sleep. She felt like she was intruding on her personal space. But, well, her dad had said that Alice wouldn’t mind if she joined her. JB wasn’t sure if Alice shared that opinion or not. 

 

“Jonesy?” 

 

“No, Alice, it’s me,” she admitted, reluctant to kill Alice’s sleep filled dreams that her dad had dealt with the problem and come back to bed. “JB. Dad...he said that you wouldn’t mind if I came in and cuddled with you.” 

 

“I don’t mind,” she said. “Did they wake you up, too, honey?”

 

Whether either one of her parents had worn the pajamas they thankfully had on to bed or not, Jellybean didn’t know, but she was relieved that Alice was wearing some as well as she slid into bed beside her, still feeling somewhat awkward about the entire thing. She knew that Alice loved her, she was just...it was weird being unconditionally loved by someone who didn’t have to. 

 

“You should go back to sleep, Alice,” she insisted. “You and Snickerdoodle need your rest.” 

 

“Mmm? So do you,” Alice murmured, as she curled closer to her. “It’s okay. We can nap together.”

 

“Is Snickerdoodle okay?” Jellybean fretted. 

 

“Yeah, she’s fine. She was awake earlier, but, I think she’s drifting back off.” 

 

“Did Dad wake her up again?”

 

“No, uh, the other way around.” Alice yawned, and blinked open her eyes. “Come here, baby,” she beckoned. “Just for a little bit.”

 

Jellybean hesitantly inched closer to Alice, and she let her wrap her arms around her and hold her close. “Mom hasn’t called me once.”

 

“I know, baby, I’m sorry.”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

“No, I don’t,” she whispered. “I don’t understand it, and, I never will.”

 

“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

 

“Of course not, Jellybean.” Alice yawned. “You know that your father loves you very much, right? I know that you missed so much time with him, but, he’s always loved you.”

 

“I know, Alice.” She didn’t, not really, but it sounded believable, and Alice sounded exhausted, so she didn’t want to keep her up to soothe her emotions. “It’s okay,” she continued. “If you go back to sleep you’ll have more energy to lecture Archie and Jughead later about waking you up.”   
  


“That  _ does _ sound nice,” she agreed. “You’re not going to leave, right?” Jellybean shook her head. “You promise?”

 

“Yeah, Alice, I promise. It’s okay,” she said. “We can nap together and then when you wake up, Daddy will be back.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“What the hell are the two of you doing?” FP demanded, after he had made sure that Jellybean had gone into his room to see Alice, not wanting either of them to see him verbally explode on the two idiot teenagers that had decided that eight am was a good time to get into a shouting match. “Boy, I swear to you, you  _ better _ have a good explanation for this. You are aware that you woke up your stepmother, and your younger sister?” 

 

“He violated the bro code!” Archie exclaimed. 

 

“Enough, Red,” he said, his tone flat. “You are lucky that Alice is too exhausted to string words into a sentence right now, because, if she  _ wasn’t _ she would be down here herself, giving you the damn what for. What the hell are you even talking about?” 

 

“He’s mad because Betty invited Veronica over to spend the night, Dad,” Jughead supplied. “I was trying to get him to just go home, but, as you can see, that was...less than successful.”

 

“Get out,” FP said, as he crossed the room to where Archie stood. “Get the hell out of my house, Red, and do it now, before you regret it.” 

 

“After what she did to me--”

 

“Oh, fuck off about ‘what she did to you’,” he spat. “Don’t pin your issues with Veronica on her. You broke up with her, remember? What was she supposed to do? Wait for you forever? It doesn’t work like that, kid. Take it from someone who knows.” 

 

“I--”

 

“As far as I’m concerned? The Lodge girl can stay here as long as she wants. Sorry that I don’t care if that bothers you.” 

 

If someone had told FP at the start of Jughead’s sophomore year that by Christmas of his junior year he would be defending Veronica Lodge, he would have told him that they were dreaming, even if they left out the fact that he was engaged to marry the love of his life and had his family back together again, and that said family was even expanding. Out of all of those things, defending the daughter of Hiram and Hermione was the most laughable concept he had ever known, and yet, there he was. Defending her. Sure, part of it was because he didn’t like the marks on her face, and part of it was because he was still pissed off at Red for the night before. It wasn’t an entirely altruistic defense. 

 

Archie seemed to have been rendered speechless. 

 

“Listen, Red, go home and sleep it off,” he said. “Come back when you’ve sobered up and don’t see fit to terrorize my entire household before the sun is up. As for you, boy. Get your ass back in bed. I have to go check on my lady.”

 

“Is Jellybean okay?” Archie had the nerve to ask, and he glared at him. “What? You said I woke her up! I could go up and see her? Apologize!”

 

“The hell you will,” he hissed. FP had not forgotten that Alice had told him that Jellybean had a crush on Archie. He was not partaking in encouraging it. “Get out. Before I call your father and make  _ him _ deal with you. Oh, who am I kidding? Fred probably knows what you’re up to. Get out, Red, before I make you regret it.” 

 

“Dad!”

 

“Don’t you ‘dad’ me, boy. You, back to bed, and you, get out.” 

 

Archie slammed the front door entirely too loudly for FP’s tastes (he had spent an ungodly amount of time  _ fixing _ that damn door for Alice, thank you very much) and he leveled his gaze in Jughead’s direction, beyond annoyed that the boy wasn’t taking the hint. 

 

“Did you have to be so  _ rude  _ to Archie, Dad?”

 

“That boy comes into my house at the crack of dawn and wakes half of us up with his shouting and absolutely  _ reeks _ of whatever the hell he’s been  _ drinking _ since he got out of juvie. And, Jughead, don’t you dare say that makes me a hypocrite. I have every right not to think that he should  _ still _ be drunk at 8 in the morning. And around your sister?” 

 

“He’s having some trouble--”   
  


“He’s taking a page from the book of me,” he corrected. “He’s not dealing with jack, boy. I won’t have him make that girl feel  _ uncomfortable _ because he broke up with her and she got a new boyfriend.” FP shook his head. “I’ve had enough of this for the day. He was obnoxious last night and he was even worse today.”

 

“Last night?” 

 

“Yes, boy, last night,” he said. “Why the hell do you think Alice and I were still awake when you came home?”   
  


“I thought that was because she hates when Betty stays out late.”   
  


“She’s not fond of it,” he allowed. “We were awake because Rocky Red there decided he was going to emulate an earthquake on his punching bag. So, Alice and I went over to talk to him. It went roughly as well as this.” Except that Alice had gotten sick, which was the other reason he hadn’t wanted her to deal with Red and Jughead. He didn’t want her to become ill again -- it couldn’t possibly be good for her or for Snickerdoodle -- so it had been natural for him to agree to deal with Archie. The fact that the commotion had woken Jellybean as well had been not the slightest bit amusing to him. “I’m going back to bed,” he added. “I’m exhausted. I don’t really care what you do. He just better not come back here today.”

 

He sighed quietly as he headed back upstairs, relieved when Jughead elected to follow him, and he waited until he watched him enter his room before he returned to his, pleased when he discovered Jellybean and Alice had fallen asleep, and were even cuddling, a sight that surprised him, but made him very happy. He slipped back into bed beside them, and kissed them both on the cheek, before he tugged over the comforter and fell back to sleep, Alice’s quiet snores lulling him enough that he was capable of doing so. 

 

“I think he’s still sleeping,” Jellybean said, her voice permeating his sound asleep state, and he cautiously cracked open an eye, before shutting it when he realized that she was trying to be quiet, and he  _ really _ didn’t want to get up. “Can we wake him up, Allie?” 

 

“That would be rude, JB,” he heard Alice insist, as he burrowed deeper under the blankets. “He might get ideas that it’s acceptable to do that to us if we did.”

 

“Snickerdoodle could wake him up,” she said, in a ten year old attempt at a whisper. Despite himself, he smirked. It was cute that JB was trying to conspire with Alice to wake him up. “Is she up yet?” 

 

“Yeah, she is,” Alice confirmed. “Did you want to feel her?”

 

“You think she’d want me to? Do  _ you _ want me to?” Alice answered in the affirmative. “Yeah, that would be cool. I want to.” 

 

“What about me?” He questioned, as he opened his eyes to squint in their direction. “Can I say hi to her, too?” The allure of getting able to interact with Snickerdoodle was entirely more enticing than him getting to catch a little more sleep. “Or am I infringing on mother-daughter time?” 

 

He regretted his choice of phrasing when the words left his lips, and he dreaded the potential for Jellybean to react badly, and her reaction upsetting Alice. 

 

“That’s up to Snickerdoodle,” JB told him. “Maybe she wants to just kick for me and Alice.” 

 

“You think?” He sat up in bed and reached for his glasses that he kept on the side table, and slipped them on. “If she just wants to kick for the two of you, who am I to stop her? You two sleep well?” 

 

“Yeah, honey, we did,” Alice said. “It was nice to talk to JB, just the two of us. Wasn’t it, sweetheart?” 

 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “It was.” She paused. “I was only kidding, Dad, I don’t think Snickerdoodle cares if you feel her kick. I think that she really likes you.” 

 

“I think she does, too.” FP didn’t really  _ understand _ why one of his children seemed to like him unreservedly, but, he supposed that it made sense that he hadn’t had time to disappoint the one that wasn’t born yet. “You know that I love you, right, Jellybelly?” 

 

“I know,” she said. “I just wished I knew why Mom didn’t. Is she mad at me because I’m living with the two of you?” 

 

“What?”   


“She hasn’t spoken to me since she got arrested,” she elaborated. “I didn’t know if you knew why, is it because of me?”

 

“I don’t know why your mother hasn’t called you,” FP said. “But, Jellybelly, it has  _ nothing _ to do with you. I swear to you. You have  _ nothing _ to do with where your mother or I has failed. Our problems aren’t your fault.” 

 

“You promise, Daddy?”   
  


“Yeah, kiddo, I promise. I’m sorry that she hasn’t called you. I’ve made it clear that she is allowed to.”   
  


“Not like she ever called Jughead. I don’t know why I’m surprised.”    
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why does my kitchen look like this?” Alice demanded, having the misfortune of being the first of the three that came downstairs, though, fortunately for FP, that meant she couldn’t blame him. “Did a bomb hit it?”

“Look, Jellybean...JB,” FP said, his tone gentle. “Sorry, I know that you like JB now. It’s not your fault that your mother is behaving how she is. I don’t want you to think that her behavior reflects on you, because, it doesn’t. And, honey, I’m sorry that I didn’t keep in touch with you as much as I should have when you two were out in Toledo. That’s on me. I could have been a better dad. I know that.”

 

“Mom said that I couldn’t talk to you, anyways,” she said, and he watched as her gaze dropped, so that she was eying the bedspread. For some reason, FP really did not think that the emerald green bedspread that Alice had picked out when she had dragged him to that fancy furniture store that had the yummy meatballs in it to buy things for their new home (Alice had wanted to put the house on Elm Street up on the market, but every real estate agent she’d tried to hire had refused to sell the property that was tarnished by death, so, if blowing blood money on new furniture had managed to cheer her up, who the hell was he to complain?) was that interesting, but, who knew? Maybe it was. “So, I started to go by JB to piss her off,” she continued. “Told her that if I wanted to go by JB to remind me of you, who the hell was she to judge? It was stupid. Even going by JB never brought you there.”   
  


“I tried, Jellybean,” he insisted. “We were going to go out for Christmas. I even bought your brother and me tickets. When I called to tell her she refused to let us. Threatened to have them pop me for violating my release conditions.”  He shook his head. “Did it work? Going by JB? Did it piss her off?” 

 

“Yeah, it made her really mad,” she confirmed. “She never told me that you wanted to come up for Christmas. She said that you and Jughead were happy without me there. I didn’t  _ really _ believe her,” she added. “I mean, why  _ wouldn’t _ you want someone as badass as me around?”

 

“I’ve always wanted you around, sweetheart,” FP insisted, and he impulsively wrapped an arm around his ten year old, surprised when she cuddled into him instead of pushing him away. “Not only because you’re badass, but, because you’re my daughter, and I love you.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Alice and I, we both love you, right, Al?” 

 

“Of course we do,” Alice said, her tone soft. “I’m really glad that you’re living with us, now, honey. It makes me really happy.” 

 

“Okay,” she said. “I believe you.” 

 

“Me? Or Alice?”

 

Jellybean rolled her eyes. “Both of you, I guess,” she said. “What were Jugs and Archie fighting about?” 

 

“Nothin’, kid,” he assured her. “You know how boys are. Sometimes we get aggressive.” 

 

“No, they were fighting about a girl, Daddy,” she said, her affect at an innocent gaze almost as impressive as her stepmother’s, and he bit back a groan at the evidence he would have his work cut out for him. “I can just ask Jugs, I guess.” 

 

“Wait,” he said. “Fine, JB, I’ll tell you. Archie was mad that Veronica was staying here,” he admitted. “Betty and she decided to have a sleepover, and I guess he found out and didn’t approve. Not sure  _ how _ he found out, but…”   
  


Jellybean’s eyes glinted, and he wondered if he was going to have to deal with tears, before he noticed that her lips were curled up in a smirk. “Oh, Daddy, you don’t know? If Betty’s curtains aren’t drawn, Archie can see  _ right _ into her room.”

 

“You think Archibald was  _ spying _ on them?” Alice demanded, her tone sounding entirely too outraged for someone who spent quality time spying on everyone. “If he is, that’s is grossly inappropriate.” 

 

“I think it’s the least of everyone’s problems,” he said, running his hands through his hair. “Come on, babe, I’m sure you can find plenty of things to get outraged over without adding that to your plate.” 

 

“This is true,” she said, and he watched her worry her lower lip. “All right. I’ll deal with it later.” 

 

“Weren’t you going to ask Daddy if he’d make us french toast?” Jellybean questioned her, and he smiled at the sight, brushing his fingers though her hair as she reached out and placed her hand on Alice’s belly. “You said that Snickerdoodle wanted some.”   


“Oh, yes,” she said, and she glanced up at him hopefully. “Will you make us french toast? Our daughters want it.” 

 

“Of course I will,” he said. “Anything for three of my girls.” 

 

“Bacon and hashbrowns too?” Alice added, her tone hopeful, and she brushed her lips against his. “If you don’t mind.”

 

“I don’t mind, babe,” he assured her. “She growing, you think?” Jellybean eyed them curiously. 

 

“I think she’s always growing. She’s certainly wide awake, though.” 

 

FP glanced at the clock. “That’s probably because it’s almost noon,” he allowed. “Sorry, babe, I should have set an alarm…”   
  


“No, don’t be sorry,” she said. “Jellybean and I needed our rest, and, I don’t mind sleeping in. Not when I have you to wake up to.” 

 

“Does she normally wake up earlier?” Jellybean interjected. “Snickerdoodle?” 

 

“Yeah, she’s usually up when your dad gets ready for work,” Alice told her. “She gets very active when she knows that he’s there. She can hear him. She can hear you, too,” she said. “It’s good for her to get used to everyone’s voice, so she knows who you are when she comes out.” 

 

“So she knows that she’s safe, right? That she can trust us?”

 

“Yeah, honey. She seems to like you, you know. Feel how she’s kicking? She only kicks like that when it’s your father.”

 

“Wow, Alice, I didn’t know that she felt that way about me.” 

 

“Of course she does,” she clucked. “You don’t have to worry about the baby, honey. She knows that she has an awesome big sister. Thank you for keeping me company earlier. I don’t really like to sleep alone.”

 

“It’s cool,” she said. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind napping with you and Snickerdoodle.” 

  
  


***

  
  


The truth was that Alice  _ did  _ worry, no matter how many people encouraged her not to do so, and she was more than slightly embarrassed about the fact that, even after redecorating her entire master suite, she couldn’t sleep in it on her own. The fact that Jellybean had  _ had _ to come in and spend time with her in order for her to drift back off was more than slightly humiliating to the blonde, even though no one seemed to care. She didn’t even think that Jellybean had even realized that it was for Alice’s sake. 

 

She couldn’t help being infuriated with Gladys. It seemed that every day the woman gave her another reason to absolutely loathe her, and she was currently in a federal prison, and nowhere near Alice’s person. How dare Gladys have told Jellybean those things? She would have never poisoned her children against their father.

 

Harold had managed that nicely on his own, of course. 

 

“Why does my kitchen look like this?” Alice demanded, having the misfortune of being the first of the three that came downstairs, though, fortunately for FP, that meant she couldn’t blame him. “Did a bomb hit it?” 

 

“I think that may have been Archie,” she heard Jughead say from his position on the couch, opposite Betty and Veronica, and Alice gritted her teeth. “He made a bit of a mess when he came by earlier.” 

 

“And you didn’t think to clean it up?” 

 

“Dad told him to get out, and me to go back to bed!” Jughead exclaimed.

 

“I meant when you properly woke up,” she informed him. “Rather than lazing about on my couch watching who knows what on my television. If your father wasn’t going to be making me breakfast, you would be giving my kitchen a deep clean, Jughead Jones.” 

 

“Why was Archie here?” Betty asked.

 

“Because, dear, he spies on you through your bedroom window,” she said, as she crossed the room to glare at Jughead in person, painfully aware that she did not have the fearsome aura she longed for when she was clad in flannel pajama bottoms and a stained t-shirt that she’d stolen from FP at the mere hint of her developing bump. “Clean up the kitchen  _ now _ before I make Archibald scrub every last inch of grout in my house with a toothbrush.” 

 

“I know he can see in my window, Mom,” she said. “Why did that make him come over?”

 

“Who understands what that child does?” Alice asked, her question rhetorical. There was no need to explain to Betty and Veronica that the raven-tressed girl had been the cause of his anger. Not when there were pertinent problems to be dealt with. “If I understood what went through that boy’s mind…”

 

“What happened to your face?” Jellybean demanded, as she sat down beside Alice, taking the spot that Jughead had had the sense to vacate when she sat down beside him. “It looks like it hurt, are you okay? Did your mom hurt you?”

 

“I--”

 

“Jellybean!” Alice chastised. “I was planning on having this topic of conversation  _ after _ I ate.” 

 

“I was just wondering,” she said. “My mom used to.” 

 

“Your mother did what?”

 

“Only when I wanted to know why Dad and Jugs never came to visit. Never that bad though.” 

 

“Listen to me,” Alice told her. “No one is allowed to hit you, especially not an adult. If anyone does that to you again, you are to tell me, or tell your father. It will be the last thing they do.” She sighed. “As for you, Veronica, what happened?” 

 

“My mom made me go with her to visit my dad,” she said, after a moment. “He got mad at me when I said I wouldn’t lie for him again. Even if it meant my mom going to jail. They were talking about emancipating me.”

 

“Where have you been staying?” Alice kept her tone businesslike, as she reminded herself that it was important to set a good example as a properly behaving adult towards all the children, where so many others had failed. “I certainly hope not with your mother.” 

 

“I’ve been sleeping at the Speakeasy,” she admitted. “It’s better than being at home.” 

 

“Well, no more,” she said. “You will be staying here, with us. You can share Elizabeth’s room, and I will order blackout curtains for the windows. It is inappropriate for you to be sleeping in the basement of a diner.” 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

“Why is that inappropriate, Mom?” Jellybean found herself asking, and she immediately regretted letting the word mom slip out when Alice gave her a tear-filled gaze, and she sensed they were all going to be granted a visit from her pregnancy hormones. Jellybean thought that Alice was badass, and that Snickerdoodle was badass, but how were Betty and Veronica ever going to think that they were badass and scary if all the baby did was make her  _ cry _ all the time? “Why are you sad? Is it okay that I called you that?” Dad and Alice spent all their time talking about how how the baby was going to be a part of their family, and how the baby was going to be her full sister, and not her half sister, and she sure as hell didn’t want to confuse Snickerdoodle by calling her Alice, if that was the case. 

 

“No, no, honey, I’m not sad,” she insisted, as she pulled Jellybean into a hug, which she lovingly decided to tolerate. There was no harm in indulging the blonde once in awhile. It gave her brownie points. “If you want to call me mom, I would really like that.” 

 

“You said that we were all one big family now,” she said. “It would be weird if Jugs called you Mom, he’s dating Betty, but I can totally call you that. Especially since you said that Snickerdoodle didn’t have to know about Gladys. Why wouldn’t I call you Mom instead of Alice?” 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

“But why  _ is  _ it inappropriate, Mom? I don’t get it. It sounds super fun, think of all the milkshakes Veronica could have after bedtime.”   
  


“She should be in a house, with doors that lock, and people to take care of her, and not living alone in the basement of a diner,” Alice said, her tone gentle. “It’s sort of like how no one wants you to be working at a chop shop? I know that milkshakes after bedtime sound nice, don’t they? But it’s more than that.” 

 

“Does Snickerdoodle want a milkshake?” 

 

“Yes, but it’s much too early for one,” she decided. “She will have to learn how to be patient.” JB arched a brow. It was nice that Alice thought the baby could learn how to be patient, but, she was dealing with a Jones, not a Cooper. Joneses were rarely patient when they wanted something specific to eat. Plus, wasn’t it  _ wrong _ to deny Snickerdoodle a craving? JB thought so. “Plus, your dad used to work at Pop’s. I’m sure he’d be more than willing to make me one. After breakfast, maybe.” 

 

“Whatever you want, babe,” her father said, from the direction of the kitchen, and she gamely smiled in his direction. “I’ll make you and JB one.” 

 

“She called me Mom,” Alice informed him, as if the comment was the most exciting thing that she’d heard that day. JB was flattered. She honestly thought Alice wouldn’t care. 

 

“It means that much to you?” 

 

“Yeah, honey, it means a lot to me,” she said. “I love you so much, I would be  _ honored _ to be your mother.”

 

“If Veronica moves in, does that make her my sister?” 

 

“That’s up to Veronica,” Alice said, her tone gentle, as JB cuddled up against her belly, where Snickerdoodle usually kicked, hoping that she would wake her up. “Right now, I think we should focus on moving her out of the speakeasy and into our house.”

 

“You and Jellybean should stay here, with FP,” Betty interjected. “I don’t think you should be moving V’s things around, you could hurt yourself.” 

 

“I--” 

 

“If you stay home, you can have the milkshake Daddy promised you,” Jellybean pointed out. “It would be super lame to have to wait to eat it just because you wanted to be in charge of packing.” 

 

“Oh, that’s true,” she agreed. “Thank you for reminding me, sweetie. You’re so smart.” Alice pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You don’t mind staying with me and your dad, Jelly?” 

 

“It’s cold out,” she said, as she wrinkled her nose. “It’s nice and warm here. I’d rather stay with you.” 

 

Truthfully, Jellybean was very dubious that Veronica Lodge found her to be anything less than a childish imposition, and she really did not see the point of prolonging their encounters. At least her dad  _ wanted _ to spend time with her, even though she had spent the better portion of her time back home trying to push him away. And Alice was way nicer to her than Veronica ever was. But, most importantly, Jellybean didn’t want to leave Snickerdoodle. Even though it was probably super lame, she really did want to feel her baby sister kick, and see if she could make her do more of the flips that she’d done for her the day before. Those had been so awesome.

 

She was glad when she and Betty left the room. 

 

“I’d rather you stay with us, too,” Alice whispered, and she took Jellybean’s hand in hers, and pressed them both down on her bump. “Say hello to your sister, darling.” 

 

“What’s she doing over there?” 

 

“I think she’s just having fun,” she explained. “She’s still got a lot of room in there, so, she’s probably swimming around, getting to know the place. She’s feisty today.” 

 

“Is that okay? She’s not hurting you, is she?” 

 

“No, she’s not hurting me,” she assured her. “I’m fine, JB. I promise, she’s not hurting me.” 

 

“What does it feel like?” 

 

“A bit like I’m being used as a soccer ball,” she admitted, but the smile on her face made it clear to JB that it wasn’t a  _ bad _ thing, at least, not necessarily. “Sometimes it makes me uncomfortable when she kicks my ribs, or when she thinks it’s fun to use my bladder as a squeeze toy, like she did last night. But, this is fine. She’s happy to kick for her sister, and I am happy to have you feel.” 

 

“What are you two talking about?” Her dad asked, as he came into the living room, balancing three plates heaped with food in his hands. “Thought maybe we’d eat out here, if you wanted?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Alice said. “Sit. Give me my food and say hi to your daughter.” 

 

“Hey, Jellybelly,” FP said, as he handed Alice her plate, and reached over her to hand Jellybean hers. She had to admit that she was starving. “Hey, Doodlebug. What are you up to?”

 

“She’s exploring her penthouse suite,” JB informed him. “She’s going at it hardcore in there.” 

 

“Yeah?” Dad’s tone was soft, and she watched as he pressed his palm down on her mom’s belly, as if he was handling a china doll. “Oh, you are active. Good morning to you, Snickerdoodle. Daddy’s excited to have a day off to spend with you and your big sister.”

 

“You’re really going to spend the whole day with us?” 

 

“Yeah, if you want me to. It’s cool if you don’t.” 

 

“No, Daddy, I want to,” she admitted. “We can do something as a family. I’m sure Mom has all sorts of ideas.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, that should be fine,” she said. Anything that made the ten year old happy (within reason, of course, even Alice’s pregnancy hormones didn’t cause her to lose every aspect of sense she cherished), Alice was more than willing to do. “You really want to call me mom?”

“What do you want to do, babe?” FP asked Alice, as he kept one hand on her belly, eating his breakfast with the other. “You want to just stay here, at home? Relax?”

 

“I don’t know what about Veronica being moved into the house sounds relaxing to you, Jonesy,” she said in response, her brows raised, and he chuckled softly. Alice felt like she had a point. “I was thinking that we could go shopping for the baby, maybe?” She reached out and ruffled Jellybean’s hair, still not certain that her calling her mom wasn’t part of a very elaborate dream. “Would you like to do that, sweetie? Or do you want to do something else?” 

 

“No, we can go shopping for Snickerdoodle,” JB said. “I think it will be fun. You aren’t going to be too tired?”

 

“No, princess,” Alice said. “I’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry about me. I slept alright.” 

 

“I didn’t bother you?” Jellybean questioned, and she shook her head. “Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m positive. It was really nice of you to come in and cuddle with me,” she insisted. “I really appreciated it. Of course, it would have been nicer if Archibald hadn’t disturbed all of us from sleep, but, I have long since given up on him behaving in manners I find remotely acceptable.” JB giggled. FP smirked. “Maybe, once we’re done shopping, we can bake cookies together? You and me?”

 

“Can they be chocolate chip?” 

 

“Yeah, that should be fine,” she said. Anything that made the ten year old happy (within reason, of course, even Alice’s pregnancy hormones didn’t cause her to lose every aspect of sense she cherished), Alice was more than willing to do. “You really want to call me mom?” 

 

The last person who had toyed with Alice’s emotions and called her mom had turned out to be an imposter, but, Alice was willing to separate Chic’s actions and how  _ horrible _ she had felt when she’d discovered the truth from Jellybean’s request, especially since she knew where she stood with FP and his children, and was reasonably certain that they were  _ nothing _ like Chic was. Her only regret was that Harold hadn’t done the only  _ decent _ thing that he could have done in the course of his time as the Black Hood and just done away with him like Betty had wanted. Knowing Hal, though, he was probably  _ grateful _ that Chic had killed Alice’s son. Lord knew that Hal would have gladly done so himself, if given the chance. 

 

The only slight consolation Alice had about the whole ordeal was that it was a relief to know that Chic  _ wasn’t _ biologically her child, because, frankly, she had been somewhat concerned that it was  _ her _ genes that made the Cooper family appear crazy, and not Harold’s wonderfully twisted family tree. 

 

“Yeah, I do.” Jellybean placed her plate of food on the coffee table, and enveloped Alice in a hug, which the blonde returned, trying to hide her shock. “I know that my mom isn’t going to come back, Alice, I know what she did was illegal, and that she deserves to be in jail,” she rambled, her voice muffled by the material of her shirt. “She could still call and stuff like that though, couldn’t she? Dad used to call me when he was in jail, before Mom made me move to Toledo with her and work in her chop shop. So she obviously doesn’t want to see me, or even like me.” 

 

She heard her sniffle, but said nothing. Alice knew that JB didn’t like to appear weak, or even as if she had emotions. The young girl had made that perfectly clear from the day that they had re-encountered each other, on the very awkward drive back to her house from the bus depot, where Jellybean had commandeered her car radio to blast Pink Floyd, and Alice had spent the entire time wondering if her worsening nausea was due to the baby, or due to the fact that she had an unhappy preteen to try to mother, or some wonderful combination of the both. 

 

“You don’t make me feel like that,” JB continued. “And you’re Betty’s mom, and you’re Snickerdoodle’s mom, and why can’t you be mine?”

 

“Of course, I can be your mother,” Alice told her, and she pressed a kiss on the top of Jellybean’s head. “Honey, I love you. I would like nothing more.” 

 

“You don’t mind, do you, Dad?” 

 

“I don’t mind you calling Alice your mom, JB,” FP answered. “I’m sorry that Gladys can’t be bothered to pick up the phone and call you, I agree that I always made every effort to, when...well, like you said. I promise that I’m going to do better,” he added. “I don’t want to be the type of father that’s in and out of prison, I’ve  _ never _ wanted to be that type of dad, and it just happened. I don’t want it to keep happening. Maybe, it’s probably too late for your brother and me to really repair our relationship,” he sighed. “I don’t know how it’s gotten as good as it has. But I want to try, with you, JB. I want to be a good father. The dad you deserve. To both you, and Snickerdoodle.” 

 

“You are a good dad,” JB insisted, and she peeled herself off Alice -- Snickerdoodle kicked in protest when she realized that her sister had gone away -- to hug FP, who, mercifully for Alice’s couch, had been done with his food before his plate went flying. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been very nice, Daddy. I just thought that you and Alice didn’t want me around, and that you were only putting up with me because the Child Services people said that you had to. That’s what Grandma and Grandpa told me before I left,” she added. “I didn’t know what to believe. I didn’t think they would lie to me.”   
  


“They did lie to you, Jellybelly,” he insisted. “Alice and I, we do want you around. I never wanted your mother to take you from me, and move so far away. I get that I had issues, but it was still fucked up, especially since she left your brother. If I was so horrible for you to be around, why the hell wasn’t he? I should have known that your grandparents would tell you those things. I was terrified when Child Services called, not because I wasn’t sure that I wanted to deal with you, but, because I was so scared that you had gotten hurt, or worse. If you had, I would have never forgiven myself.” 

 

“I’m okay, Daddy,” she whispered. “Don’t worry about it. I know that you want me around. Who else will teach Snickerdoodle how to use a slingshot?”

 

“When she’s older, okay, baby?” Alice interjected, as she caressed her belly, trying to calm the baby down. “But, yes, you can definitely teach her.” 

 

“Duh, I would totally wait until she was old enough,” Jellybean said. “I wouldn’t want her to hurt herself. She’s a baby.”

 

“You know, I’ve never used a slingshot,” FP told them, as he ran his hand down Alice’s arm, the other one wrapped around Jellybean, whose eyes lit up at his admittance. Alice didn’t know if FP’s claims were entirely true, but, she had to admit it was very sweet to watch Jellybean’s happiness grow. “Think you could teach your old man?”

 

“You really want me to?” 

 

“Yeah, of course. It’s something you like to do, and I want to know how.”   
  


“When it’s not snowing as much,” she said. “I don’t want to teach you inside, I think it would make Mom unhappy if I broke something.” 

 

Alice nodded. Jellybean really was wise. “I would prefer you not using the slingshot indoors, yes, darling, that’s correct.” 

 

“So, it’s settled? When it’s nice out, you’ll show me how to use that?” 

 

“Yeah, Daddy, sure,” she agreed. “As long as you’re not busy with Mom and Snickerdoodle.” 

 

“It’s okay, Jellybean,” Alice told her. “Snickerdoodle and I can nap while you and your father enjoy the wonder that is your slingshot. I don’t mind.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making a prequel to this story about events leading up to JB's arrival in Riverdale, would people be interested in this?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would have missed her if Mom hadn’t gotten sent to jail,” JB agreed. “I probably wouldn’t even have known about her, you know how Mom is.”

“Will you let me nap with her too?” Jellybean asked, her eyes widened, and Alice nodded. “That would be cool, as long as you don’t think I bother her.” 

 

“You’re not going to bother her,” Alice said. “And you don’t bother me, if that’s what you’re worried about. I was thinking that we could head out soon? If you still want to.”

 

“I want to shop for Snickerdoodle,” the preteen said, and she snuggled closer to Alice. “She’s my baby sister.”

 

“You know that I don’t mind shopping for the baby,” FP said, as he pressed his hand against her abdomen. “What does she even need?”

 

“All  _ kinds  _ of stuff, Dad,” Jellybean informed him. “Duh.” 

 

“How do you know what babies need, little lady?”

 

“I looked it up,” she said. “Snickers needs lots of things. Don’t you, Snickerdoodle?” The baby kicked in response. “Were you good to Mom last night? I told Dad to tell you that. Did you tell her?”

 

“Of course I told her, Jellybean.”

 

“What did she do?” 

 

“She calmed down,” Alice told her. She ruffled her hair. “She loves her big sister.”

 

“I love her, too.” Jellybean glanced up at her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t happy at first.”

 

“Oh, Jellybean,” Alice said. “You don’t have to apologize, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“You don’t think Snickerdoodle will care?” 

 

“No, honey, honest,” she told her. “Snickerdoodle won’t care, she probably won’t even remember, she just knows that you love her, and that’s  _ all _ that will matter to her. Not how you felt before when you first came, what matters is that you love her now, and that you’ll love her when she’s born.” 

 

“Okay, Mom, if you’re sure,” Jellybean whispered, her gaze locked on Alice. “I just feel really bad for how I acted at first. To you, to Dad, to Snickerdoodle.”

 

Sometimes, it was difficult for Alice to remember that Jellybean was still a child, given the fact that her circumstances in life had forced her to be mature beyond a reasonable standpoint, but it was clear that her daughter, stepdaughter, whatever JB wanted to be to her, was, at her essence, a ten, almost eleven, year old girl, who just wanted to be a part of a family. She didn’t blame JB for how she had behaved when she first came to Riverdale. Alice had been her age once, too, even though she hadn’t had a father, and didn’t ever get to experience having any sort of a real family. Prior to her marriage to Hal, the closest thing she’d experienced to one was her friendship with FP, and, with the Midnight Club. 

 

She sometimes wondered what would have happened if Principal Featherhead hadn’t bit it. 

 

But, there was no use dwelling on the past. She was finally able to be with FP how she’d always wanted to be, and they were growing their family together, and she was able to be a mother to one of his children, and a mother-figure to the other. It rankled her that Polly wanted nothing to do with them, but, oh well. It was her loss. Betty had taken the new configuration of their family in her stride, and, for once, Alice could manage the miracle of saying she was happy. 

 

“It’s okay,” she insisted. “Don’t worry about it. Your dad and I, we understood, and so does your little sister. It’s hard to adjust to things when they change suddenly,” she told her. “Like when you had to adjust to moving back here from Toledo, and your dad and brother were in a new house, and you had to get used to Elizabeth and me, and adapt to the fact that you were going to become a big sister?” 

 

“Plus, Polly and her mean friends,” JB supplied. “I didn’t like them.” 

 

“Yes, well, Polly has issues,” Alice agreed. “I wouldn’t worry much about her, I don’t think you’ll be seeing her again, at least, not so long as she’s in that cult.” 

 

“It’s okay, kiddo, really,” FP chimed in, and he tugged on JB’s ponytail. “We’re good, Doodlebug is happy, you don’t have to worry about anything, okay? Not about us. I got your back, kid. You know that, right?”   
  


“I know, Daddy,” she said. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too, kiddo.” 

 

“What about Mom?” She questioned, and Alice found herself grinning at the girl’s inquisitiveness. “You love her, too, right?” 

 

“Yeah, I love your mom, so much, Jellybelly. I never thought I could be this lucky. Getting you back was one of the best things that happened to me, you know? I was so happy that you were going to be able to come home. I’m still happy. And, you know, now you get to be around your little sister all the time, and not just whenever Gladys would deign to let you.” 

 

“I would have missed her if Mom hadn’t gotten sent to jail,” JB agreed. “I probably wouldn’t even have known about her, you know how Mom is.” 

 

“You want to call me Mama?” Alice offered. “You already have a mom, even though every choice she makes regarding you disappoints me, so…”   
  


“You don’t mind?” 

 

“No, of course not,” she said. “I’d hate for you to have to differentiate between the two of us pointlessly, when you could just call me something different, that means the same thing,” she explained. “Mama is more than fine with me.” 

 

“I like that,” JB said, as she wrapped her arms around her, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m glad you’re my mama.” 

 

“Me too, darling. What do you say? Want to get dressed and we can head out? You should bring your lists of things that the baby will need.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan to me, babe,” FP agreed, and she pouted slightly when he removed his hand from her belly, though she wasn’t that upset over it. “No, baby, don’t pout. I’ll give her plenty of love while we’re getting ready.” 

 

“You gonna help me up?” 

 

“Of course,” he said. He reached out his hand for her to grab onto, and she managed to get up off the couch, secretly a bit humiliated that it was becoming a need for FP to do that, and not entirely a want. “The belly giving you trouble, babe?” He whispered in her ear. “It’s getting awfully big.” 

 

“You love it,” she retorted. “Just a little bit.” 

 

He grinned. “She’s a big girl, babe,” he said. “Taking after her old man.”

  
  


***

  
  


“You’re still hot, Alice,” FP said, as he stripped out of his pajamas and tossed them in the hamper, before he grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. “You know that, right? I am so unbelievably attracted to you, especially now.” He wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed her gently, as he held her from behind. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was attracted to Alice. She was going to be his wife, and that was his daughter in her belly. Though, honestly, he would have raised any baby of Alice’s as his, regardless of biology. “How are my girls doing?”

 

“We’re fine,” she told him. “JB got her all excited, I don’t think that she wants to calm down. Could you try, though? You’re like the baby whisperer.” 

 

He nodded, and he pressed his hand to her belly. “Doodlebug, can you calm down for Daddy?” 

 

“Mmmm,” she breathed, as he ran his hands across the entirety of her bump, both in an attempt to calm their very stubborn child and in an attempt to get her to relax and feel comforted. “Don’t stop,” she insisted. “She’s calming down a bit, I think, and it feels really nice.” 

 

“You don’t want me to grab your cream?” He asked, though he did as he was told. There was something very attractive of Alice wanting to take control. It was quite the turn on. “Or does that wake her up?”

 

“No, you’ll have time for that, when we get back,” she said. “I don’t want to keep JB waiting, and, honestly? I’m really horny right now. I don’t know if I can control myself if you start rubbing lotion all over me.”

 

“You’re horny? What about me?” 

 

She shifted in his arms, so her belly was pressed flush to his, and her eyes glinted in amusement. “You’re  _ always _ horny,” she pointed out. “Isn’t that how we got into this predicament? You fell for my snakeskin blouse and my blood red lips?” 

 

He cupped her ass, and squeezed it lightly. “What can I say, babe? You’re damn hot. Of course I did. I don’t regret it. Sure it was demeaning when it felt like  _ we _ were going on trial when they forced us to prove that Snickerdoodle wasn’t Cooper’s, but, she’s so worth it. You’re so worth it.” 

 

He kissed her on the lips. “I love you, Allie.”

 

“I love you, too.” Alice kissed him back. “Oh! Hi, darling. Yes, Daddy knows you love him, too. You don’t need to kick my ribs to let him know that.” 

 

FP frowned. He didn’t like that the baby was causing her to be in pain. That wasn’t right. 

 

“Don’t be giving your mother a hard time,” he told Snickerdoodle, and he hoped his tone conveyed that he meant business. “I know that you just want to play, and that you can’t help it, but, your mom is tired, sweetheart. When you kick her like that, you hurt her.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, and she kissed him once more. “We really ought to get dressed. Poor Jellybean must be waiting for us.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” he said. “You’re right.” He reluctantly released her. “Doodle, be good,” he repeated, before he pressed a brief kiss to her bump. “Daddy loves you.” 

 

“She’s trying to be good,” Alice insisted. “I just think that she gets keyed up, sometimes, you know? She feels so loved and is being interacted with and I don’t think she fully grasps that she’s  _ not  _ being interacted with anymore, and she’s bored.” 

 

“Sounds like you,” he teased. 

 

Alice rolled her eyes, as he watched her get dressed, rather enjoying the show. He licked his lips, as he threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before topping off the outfit with one of his flannels. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” she said. “Can I wear one of your shirts?”

 

“Yeah, you can,” he said. “Your wish is my command, baby girl.”

 

She slipped her arms into one of his flannels, and left it unbuttoned, which revealed the thermal shirt that she’d put on underneath. FP was reasonably certain that was his, too, but he’d decided long before that it was more important for Alice and their daughter to be warm and cozy than to whine about her wearing his clothes. Whining never ended well when people did it around Alice. Especially now. He was more than willing to learn from others’ mistakes. 

 

“Are you guys ready to go?” JB demanded, as she bounded into the room and gave him a hug, before she perched on the edge of the bed. “I have my lists. Do you think I should leave the slingshot here?” 

 

“Yes, you should leave the slingshot here,” he told her. “We’re going into a mall, JB, not the wilderness. You won’t need it.” 

 

“I’d probably want to bother it to deal with the slow shoppers,” Alice admitted. “It’s best to not be tempted, wouldn’t you say?”   
  


“No one will touch it, if I leave it at home?” 

 

“Leave it in here, kiddo,” he told her. “No one will be going into this room.”

 

“You mean it?” Jellybean cradled the slingshot in her arms. “I don’t want them to touch it.”   
  


“Yeah, I mean it,” he whispered. “Don’t worry about it. No one will touch it. I swear to you.”

 

She kissed him on the cheek. “Okay, Daddy. I trust you. Do you pinky promise?”

 

“Yeah, Jellybelly, I can pinky promise. For you. I love you.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mom and I are shopping for my baby sister,” she explained, with a glance back to Alice. “I know what I’m looking for. Thanks, though.”

“Mama, look,” Jellybean commanded, as she stopped short in front of a storefront display of tiny, leather, jackets. “Can’t we get one for Snickerdoodle? So she can match you and Daddy?”

 

“I don’t see why not,” Alice said, and JB preened. It was nice of her mom to want to include her, especially when it came to helping her with the baby, given how unreceptive she had been to helping her and her dad out when she’d been asked if she wanted to do so in the past. “It wouldn’t be a Serpents jacket, but...do you want one? I know that you didn’t when I asked you before, but…” 

 

“You’d really buy me a jacket like Snickers’?” 

 

“Yeah, I really would,” she said. “If that would be something you’d want.”

 

“Okay,” she agreed. “I get why you don’t want me wearing my old jacket,” she admitted softly. “It just made me mad when you took it away because it was one more thing that went away when Mom got arrested. I thought you were being mean. I didn’t know she was doing bad things.” She drew in a deep breath, and exhaled loudly. “I’m sorry about how I treated you.” 

 

“You don’t have to apologize,” she said after a moment, and she felt her put her arm around her shoulders. “I think that we can agree that it was a rough time, for everyone involved, maybe? I can’t imagine that it was easy for you to be taken from your mother and brought back to an entirely different life than you’d been used to. I don’t think that your father and I really truly grasped that, honey. We thought that you’d be happy to be out of there.” 

 

“Mom said that it was okay for me to be in the gang,” she informed her. “She said that I was selling people candy. It  _ looked _ like candy. I didn’t know it was drugs.” 

 

“I know. Your mother did a lot of things that she shouldn’t have. But you were her daughter, and it’s okay for you to miss her. To want to see her, even.” 

 

Jellybean quickly shook her head. She didn’t want to see Gladys at all. What was the point? She never bothered to call her or anything. It had made her sad at first, but she had decided that she was going to be okay. She had her dad, and she had Alice, and she didn’t want to pick her mother that had gotten her involved in illicit activities over them. It wasn’t fair. 

 

“I don’t want to see her,” she said. “Maybe if she ever called. She doesn’t, though. Where did Daddy go?”

 

“I think he’s gone Christmas shopping,” Alice told her, her expression pained. “Apparently he doesn’t like to do things in advance.” 

 

“You’re just gonna have to teach him,” she said. “Next year, can I help you be Santa for Snickerdoodle?” 

 

“Of course you can. I’d like that, a lot.” 

 

“You think that she’ll love me, right, Mama?” 

 

“Of course, she’ll love you,” Alice said. “I wouldn’t lie about that. She’s going to think the world of you.” 

 

“I love her a lot,” Jellybean whispered. “She’s the best baby sister ever.” 

 

“Would you be okay if she wasn’t your only baby sister?” 

 

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. “What do you mean? Snickers is the only one in there.” She’d definitely only seen one baby in the ultrasound. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart, no, I meant after she was born.” 

 

“Yeah, I’d be okay with it,” she said. “As long as you were okay after having her, and as long as she was okay. You two are most important.” She reached out and touched Alice’s bump. “Is she awake?”

 

“She’s sleeping right now,” she told her. “She’ll probably be up soon. She likes when people feel her.”

 

“She sleeps at weird times,” she said. “Doesn’t like sleeping at night, sleeps in the middle of the day. Are you sure she’s your baby and not your cat?”

 

“Pretty sure she’s a baby,” Alice said, before she dissolved into giggles. “She does sound like a cat, doesn’t she?” 

 

“She’s way more fun,” JB declared. “Do you think Dad would still want me to help him build the furniture for her nursery?”

 

“I bet he’d love it if you did. He’s still working on it. He won’t let me help at all.” 

 

“You  _ shouldn’t _ be building furniture. You’re pregnant.”

 

“That’s what he says to me, too. I just -- I hate feeling like I’m useless, honey, you know?”

 

“You’re not useless,” JB whispered. “You’re  _ pregnant _ and that doesn’t make you useless, it means that you’re having a baby and you have to be careful about what you do and don’t do, for the baby’s sake.”

 

“You really don’t think that I’m useless?” 

 

“No, Mama, of course not,” she said. “You’re having my baby sister. You deserve to let people take care of you, love you. And, Dad? He really does love you, and the baby. It’s really obvious, you know?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Every time he looks at you he lights up. And when you’re sleeping he’s always there to check up on Snickerdoodle. He says he’s keeping her company.”

 

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” she breathed. “I...he really lights up when he sees me?”

 

“Duh, Mama. All the time. I don’t even know if he knows he’s doing it,” she added, her tone breezy. “He’s in it for the long haul, though. For you, and for Snickerdoodle. It was part of the reason I was so upset, at first.”

 

“Your dad loves you, too, you know,” her mom told her, and she nodded in agreement. “You don’t ever have to worry about that. You are his pride and joy.” 

 

“I know, Mama.”

 

“Come on, let’s go get the leather jackets and then get something to eat, maybe? This baby makes me hungry.”

 

Jellybean giggled. “Yeah, we can do that. What does she want you to have?” 

  
  


***

  
  


“I’m not sure,” Alice said, as she ran her hands down her belly, almost absentmindedly. “Maybe we can go to the food court and see what catches her eye.”

 

“Okay, Mama.” The ten year old snuggled herself into Alice’s side, and she looped her arms around her, pulling her close. She didn’t know why things had changed with Jellybean, but she was glad that they had. “I just want you and Snickerdoodle to be happy.” 

 

“We are,” Alice assured her, as she gravitated towards a row of the infant leather jackets. “Which one did you like for her, baby?”

 

“You’re letting  _ me _ pick?” 

 

“Sure, JB,” she said. “It was your idea, wasn’t it? And if you’re going to match, it should be your decision.” 

 

Jellybean disentangled herself from Alice and approached the rack, and began to carefully look through it. Alice watched her fondly, pleased that she was taking an interest in her sister. It was sweet. Jellybean and Snickerdoodle were bound to be the ones that were closest -- Polly was long gone and hard to find, and Betty and Jughead were going to be leaving the house sooner rather than later to go off to college -- but Jellybean was young enough that she would still be living in the house with her sister. She was glad that she had taken to her, and to the baby, because Alice knew how hurt she had been, how upset she had been to be taken away from her mother, from her home in Toledo, and brought back to Riverdale. 

 

“Do you need any help?” The salesperson asked JB, and the preteen shook her head.

 

“Mom and I are shopping for my baby sister,” she explained, with a glance back to Alice. “I know what I’m looking for. Thanks, though.”

 

Recognition dawned in the saleslady’s eyes as she looked over at Alice, and the blonde woman scowled, making the executive decision to approach Jellybean to avoid the girl getting upset. She wasn’t having some stranger ruin the good day that they were having. 

 

“Come on, sweetie,” she beckoned. “Why don’t you try on the matching version of this, and see if you like it?” 

 

“Okay, Mama.” JB was always good at being compliant. It was a good trait she had developed. “You think Daddy will be okay with me and Snickerdoodle getting matching jackets?” 

 

“Of course,” Alice said, as she helped Jellybean into the jacket, and paused with her in front of the mirror, her expression of maternal pride growing as the stranger got more and more visibly uncomfortable. “You know the two of you are our Serpent Princesses.” 

 

“Can we get her a Southside Serpents onesie?” 

 

“Of course.” Alice was sure that could be arranged. “Why don’t we pay for these and see if your father wants to eat with us?” 

 

“We should ask him,” she chirped, as she placed her palms on Alice’s belly. Alice smiled down at her. “It’s okay if he doesn’t want to, though. I don’t mind eating with just you and Snickerdoodle.” As if she was agreeing, the baby kicked. Jellybean’s eyes lit up. “Hi, baby sister.” 

 

“I told you she’d wake up for you,” Alice said. She pressed a kiss to Jellybean’s head, as she engaged in the transaction, her face carefully neutral the entire time. “She can’t resist the siren call of attention.” 

 

“You should sit down, and rest,” Jellybean insisted, once they left the store. “Just while we get in touch with Daddy.”

 

“I’m all right, Jellybean,” she insisted. “Everything is all right.”

 

Still, she had to admit that it wasn’t a bad idea, and she allowed the girl to lead her over to one of the benches that dotted the mall hallways, and she sat down, patting the spot beside her. Jellybean sat beside her, and she took her hand and placed it where the baby was kicking, taking a bottle of water out of her purse. 

 

“I didn’t like how that lady looked at us,” JB said, after a moment. “You’re my mom, I don’t care what anyone else has to say about it.” 

 

“There will always be people like that, Forsythia,” she sighed. “This world is cruel and I made a lot of enemies. I don’t want you to think that it’s because of you.” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She loves me,” she said, as if it was that simple. Maybe, for Jellybean, it was. “She loves me, and I love her, and I want to protect her. She deserves a big sister who does all that kind of stuff. It’s gonna be on me because Betty is so much older.”

“I still think that they suck,” Jellybean told her, as she kept her hand pressed against her belly, and she stretched out on the bench beside her, effectively stopping anyone else from joining them. The old Alice would have protested at the display of rudeness, but she currently didn’t care. As far as she was concerned, the only one that Jellybean would need to move for was her father. “I don’t care that you’re not like my mom biologically,” she continued. “I had one of those, and she used me like I was a means to an end. Why does it matter to people that you were married to Mr. Cooper, or that it’s so obvious we’re not related?”

 

“Because, you’re right,” Alice said, and she sighed. “They do suck, and they continue to disappoint me, oftentimes on a daily basis.” She shook her head. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, honey, I’m fine. I’m just sorry that people act like that around you. I’m used to it.”

 

“But you shouldn’t be.” JB pouted. “You’re not horrible. You’re my mom.” She rubbed Alice’s belly. “Just because you write things people don’t like and you and Dad are gonna have a baby together doesn’t give them the right to be rude.”

 

“It’s all right, sweetheart. I know that you’re upset, but it’s going to be okay. I’m okay, and so is your little sister.” She ruffled JB’s hair. “You think your dad will be excited about the jackets?”

 

“I think so,” she agreed. “He should be. I think that Snickerdoodle will be super cute.” The baby seemed to agree with her sister, as she was contently rolling around inside her. “Hi, Snickers,” JB cooed. “Are you awake now? I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” she told her. “Snickers could never pass up a chance to be the center of attention.” She sipped her water. “Especially not when it’s her big sister who’s giving it to her.”

 

“She’s really active, Mama,” JB commented, as she moved her hands in response to the baby. “Wow.” 

 

“What’s wow, Jellybean?” FP interjected, and Alice smiled up at him, more than a bit relieved to see him. Truthfully, she was annoyed about what had happened at the store. She didn’t want JB to stop loving her or the baby because of the rude, ignorant, people, that populated Riverdale. He leaned over to kiss her, and she squeezed his hand. “You doing good?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she said. “Snickerdoodle is insistent that she make her presence known,” she continued. “She’s very active.”

 

JB nodded. “Yeah, Dad, you should feel her.”   
  


“You’re sure it’s not interrupting you?” FP asked her, and she watched Jellybean sit up, and shake her head. She moved over on the bench so that she was in the middle, and he dropped down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and settled his hand on her bump. “You wanna show me where she’s kicking, Jelly?” 

 

Jellybean nodded. Alice beamed. “Come here, Daddy,” she instructed. “Gimmie your hand.” She settled their hands where Snickerdoodle was kicking. “See? I told you.”

 

“You sure did,” he chuckled. “Hey, Snickerdoodle. You wanted to be included in shopping for you? Don’t worry. I’m sure that your mom and your sister will go shopping with you when you’re outside with everyone.” 

 

“We bought her something,” JB told him. “Well, me and her, it was my idea. You wanna see?” 

 

“Yeah, of course I want to see what you got her,” he said, his tone encouraging. “You know that I want to see stuff like that.” 

 

JB paused. 

 

“What is it, honey?” Alice asked. “Want me to show your dad?”

 

“No, I want to, I just don’t want to upset Snickerdoodle if I don’t feel her for a couple minutes.” 

 

“It’s okay, JB,” FP said. “I got your sister, don’t worry. She’s cool with her dad.” 

 

Jellybean gave them a calculated gaze, before she shrugged her shoulders, and opened the shopping bag, while Alice cuddled closer to her fiance, pleased with how things were turning out. 

 

“Mama said it was okay, that you wouldn’t mind because it’s not a Serpents jacket,” Jellybean informed him, as she pulled the coats out of the bag. “The teeny one is for her, and the bigger one is for me. They match, so that everyone knows who her big sister is.” 

 

“Wow, sweetheart, you picked this?” FP asked, his tone soft, and Jellybean beamed up at them, clearly filled with pride. “I think this is awesome. You’ve really taken to your sister, haven’t you?” 

 

“She loves me,” she said, as if it was that simple. Maybe, for Jellybean, it was. “She loves me, and I love her, and I want to protect her. She deserves a big sister who does all that kind of stuff. It’s gonna be on me because Betty is so much older.” 

 

“You know that it’s not only your job to protect Snickerdoodle,” Alice said. “Dad and I will, too.” 

 

“I know, but I kind of like the idea,” she said. “Being her big sister.” Alice pressed a kiss to Jellybean’s cheek. “What was that for?”   
  


“Nothin’,” Alice said. “I just think you’re sweet.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“Daddy?” FP heard, as he stood in the unfinished nursery, wondering where everything was going to go, and he turned in the direction of the voice, surprised to see that Jellybean was there. Of course, he logically knew it was her, who else even bothered to call him daddy, but he was still pleased to see her. “You want help?”

 

“Only if you want to, sweetie,” he said. “I told you, you don’t have to.”   
  


“I do want to,” she said. “I mean, I don’t really know how to do anything, but you could teach me, right? Or I could paint with you?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” he agreed, and he wrapped her into a bear hug. “I’d love for you to help, Jellybelly. I don’t know about painting, yet, since your mom and I haven’t decided on a color, but when we do, yeah, you can help me paint.” 

 

“How much longer until the baby comes?” Jellybean demanded.

 

“Couple more months,” he said. “Your mom’s due in March, but, you have to be patient, alright, Jelly? I don’t want you to get your hopes up on a specific date and have the baby not come on it.” 

 

“Your birthday’s in March, too.” 

 

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed. “That would be something, yeah? Snickerdoodle sharing my birthday? Maybe she will.” 

 

“She’d be a good present,” she commented. “Daddy?”

 

“Yeah, bean?” 

 

“You were excited when I was on the way, weren’t you?” Jellybean glanced at him, concern in her eyes, and he nodded. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Cool, I don’t remember, so I wasn’t sure.”   
  


“Yeah, princess, I was excited,” he said. “I couldn’t wait to meet you,” he added. “Especially when we found out you were a girl, yeah? I thought it was awesome.” 

 

“Mom said that I was a mistake.” 

 

“She was wrong, Jellybean. I don’t believe in children being mistakes. I wanted you, so badly. You weren’t planned, but that doesn’t mean you were a mistake. You know that Snickers, she was a surprise, too. Do you think she’s a mistake?”

 

Jellybean shook her head. “No, she’s my baby sister.” 

 

“I wish that your mother hadn’t said that to you,” he said. “Hell, I wish she hadn’t said or done a lot of the things that she’s done. You and your brother are just as important to me as the baby in Alice’s belly, all right?” He ruffled her hair. 

 

“I believe you,” she said. “I think you should do like an ocean theme,” she continued. “Or animals.” 

 

“I’ll ask Alice what she thinks, okay? Or, you can. Where is she, anyways?”

 

“She’s napping,” she told him. “She said that she was tired.”   


“Napping where?” FP asked. “In our room?”

 

Jellybean shook her head. “No, on the couch. I don’t think that she likes to sleep in your room alone.” 

 

“Maybe I should join her,” he said. “Uh, I mean, bring her up. God knows where the others are and I don’t want them waking her.” 

 

“You don’t think they would, do you?” 

 

“I’d like to think they wouldn’t, but…” He ran his hand through his hair. “It’s all good, JB. I don’t mind taking a nap with her if it means that she will get the sleep she and the baby need.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can Santa bring Snickerdoodle presents this year?”

“Is there something that you want?” Alice asked Veronica tiredly as she spied her hovering in the doorway to her home office, and she pursed her lips at the sight, before she took a delicate sip of her (decaffeinated, at FP’s insistence) coffee, and beckoned her into the room. 

 

She didn’t particularly want the Lodge girl in her home office, but given that the alternative path Alice had planned of ignoring the raven haired (dear lord, she sounded like Jughead) girl until she’d taken the silent hint and gone away had proven fruitless, it appeared that she had no choice but to indulge the teenager. Alice wasn’t particularly fond of Veronica. She had really only taken her in because she was being abused, not because she delighted in the girl’s presence. 

 

“Mrs--Miss--”   
  


“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Alice interjected, as Veronica fumbled over what to call her. “Given the fact that FP and I are now your guardians, why not just save yourself the potential to hideously offend me and just default to Alice?”   
  


“What are you talking about?” 

 

“Oh, you didn’t know? Your parents relinquished you to us. You have no connection to them anymore.” 

 

“No one told me that,” she said. “I thought I was just staying here until my mom calmed down.”

 

Alice raised her brows, and she shifted in her chair as she gazed at the teenager. Every day it seemed as if Elizabeth and her friends found more ways to confound her. She was rather unamused by the concept. 

 

“You thought that FP and I were going to send you back?”

 

Veronica nodded. 

 

Alice sighed. 

 

“Well, I mean, I know how it is,” Veronica said. “Mom apologizes for what Daddy did, I forgive them, why would this time be any different?”   
  


“Look, Veronica,” she said. “I’ll be blunt with you. You are not my favorite person. I often question why Elizabeth is loyal to your friendship. I don’t believe in letting children live in homes where they are victims of physical abuse. If I had had  _ any _ idea that this was a common occurrence for you, I would have done something sooner.” 

 

“Why? Don’t I deserve it?” 

 

“Of course you don’t,” Alice said, and she crossed the room to give Veronica an impulsive hug. Sure, it was awkward because she was hugging Veronica, and because her baby bump got in the way, but it was clear that it was something that the girl needed. “You are welcomed to stay here for as long as you’re willing to have us,” she told her. “Of course, I do have to carefully vet any substitute living situations. My standards are impeccable.”

 

“I’m sorry about Archie,” Veronica added. “I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble with him.”   
  


“Trouble with him?” Alice echoed. “What are you talking about?”

 

The past couple days had been mercifully Archibald free, and Alice had been counting her blessings, and thanking god for the miracle that was her pleasant, sedate, home life. To say that she had been relieved was putting it mildly. She’d even sent Fred a fruit basket out of her hormone induced joy. 

 

“Ever since I moved in, he hasn’t come around,” she said, as if there was a chance that Alice found this development problematic. “He doesn’t even keep his shade open. Betty says that’s unlike him.”

 

“Oh, I’m not angry at that,” Alice assured her. “I was actually quite pleased.” 

 

“And you and Mr. Jones,” she continued. “You’re having a baby together, you shouldn’t have to deal with me, too. You already have enough on your plate without another mouth to feed.” 

 

“Don’t worry about that,” she said. “Really, Veronica, it’s fine. We’re not destitute. And we’re the adults, not you, okay? You shouldn’t have to worry about things that should be beyond your maturity level. I understand that they’re not, but you don’t have to worry about them here.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes,” she said, her tone decisive. “100% sure.” She sighed. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?” 

 

“I wanted to offer to pay rent,” she said. “But…I don’t think that you’ll let me, will you?”   
  


“As far as I’m concerned,” Alice said. “I’m fine with you selling the diner back to Pop and just being a teenager. You don’t have to worry.” She instinctively brushed Veronica’s hair away from her face. “Do you want to watch a movie with me?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m done working for now,” she said. “Do you want to watch something together?” 

 

Veronica nodded. “Yeah, sure, that sounds nice.”

  
  


***

  
  


“Can Santa bring Snickerdoodle presents this year?” Jellybean asked FP as they stood in the checkout line, and he glanced down at her, his gaze softening when he saw the earnest look in her eyes. “I mean, I know she won’t be here, but, maybe it will make Mama happy.” 

 

“You think it would make her happy?” He echoed, as she took her hand in his, the braid Alice had done her hair in earlier that day bouncing as she nodded. “What would Santa be getting Miss Snickerdoodle?” 

 

JB giggled. “Santa should get her some stuff that Mama can enjoy now, while she’s pregnant with her, and some stuff that Snickers will like when she born.” 

 

“I think that we can arrange for that,” he told her, his tone fond, and he squeezed her hand gently. “You gonna help?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t mind helping. I love them.”

 

There was something that was bothering JB, and FP knew it. He just didn’t know quite what it was. She was a lot like him in that way, keeping things to herself when the alternative was to bother people. Jellybean didn’t like to be a bother, and he knew that. He knew that Gladys had put it into her head that she wasn’t supposed to be a child out in Toledo, but, rather a miniature adult, and it had been hard to dissuade her of that. He wasn’t really great with discussing his feelings either. It was hard for him.

 

“You okay?” He asked her quietly. “Want to talk about it?” 

 

“Do you think Mom’s gonna call me on Christmas? You always did. Every year.” 

 

“I don’t have the answer for that, kiddo,” he said, and he felt like his heart was going to break. FP had made every effort to be a good father to both his kids, to the best of his abilities, and he had felt that he had failed both of them at every turn. The fact that Jellybean had cited his Christmas phone calls as something she’d appreciated had thrown him for a loop. “I wish I did, Jellybelly. I don’t know why your mother hasn’t bothered to call you, or accept your calls. I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay, Dad,” she said. “It’s not your fault.” 

 

“You really appreciated my phone calls?” 

 

She nodded. “Yeah, I did miss you, you know. You’re my dad.” 

 

“Yeah, kid, I’m your dad.” He ruffled her hair. “You think Alice will like this stuff?”

 

“Yeah,” she chirped. “Of course she will. She’s getting it from you, isn’t she? She loves you, Daddy.”

 

“I still find that hard to believe,” he admitted. “She definitely does, though, you’re right, JB. She loves you, too.” 

 

Jellybean smirked. “Yeah, I know.” 

 

“You don’t have to call your mother,” he offered. “If it’s hurting you because she doesn’t want to be in touch, you don’t need to be the one that tries, okay? I don’t want you to feel like her behavior is a reflection on you.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah, kiddo,” he whispered. “I’m sure.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“What do you have here?” Alice questioned Jellybean as she came into the living room carrying a box from Build-a-bear-workshop. “Daddy buy you something?” 

 

Jellybean nodded, and she sat down on the couch beside her. “We picked them out for Snickers and me,” she said. “I wanted to get the same stuffed animal as her, so she would know how much I love her. I was gonna wait until Christmas before I gave it to you, but I wanted you to see them. Is Snickerdoodle awake?” 

 

“Yes,” Alice told her, as Jellybean opened the box to reveal two matching Pikachu stuffed animals, and she smiled at her. “This is very sweet, darling,” she said, as she tried not to mist up. “You should tell her, I bet she’s curious.” 

 

“I got you one, too,” JB said. “I know you don’t like being in your room alone, so I thought maybe it would help you feel better. Daddy recorded his voice.” 

 

Alice wanted to protest that Jellybean didn’t need to worry herself about such things, but she simply hugged her tightly, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. It was sweet of her to care. She really did mean that. And she was delighted that JB had thought of her in addition to the baby, who was kicking away, clearly seeking her big sister’s attention. 

 

“I love you, Jellybean,” she whispered. “You’re a good daughter, and the best sister ever. You feel her?”

 

“I love you too,” she said. “Of course I can feel Snickers. She must have missed me.” Her tone was playful. “I know I missed her.” 

 

“She was napping for most of the time,” she assured her. “She’s glad that you’ve come back to play with her.” 

 

“Daddy came back, too,” she said. “He loves to play with her.”

 

“Where is your father?” 

 

Jellybean giggled. “He’s putting the presents in a special hiding spot,” she said. “You can’t look.” 

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope so.” JB knew it was lame to admit, but she was excited about her sister. “I hope she comes on Dad’s birthday. He doesn’t like celebrating very much, but, I bet that he’d like to celebrate her.”

“You really like them, Mama?” Jellybean asked, her tone worried, and she gazed at Alice, unsure if she had done the wrong thing by getting her the stuffed animal. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”   
  


“Nothing’s wrong,” she whispered. “I just think that you’re so sweet, Jellybelly. You got me a stuffed animal. I haven’t had a stuffed animal in a  _ long _ time. Thank you, honey.” She beckoned her close to her, and Jellybean let her wrap her in an embrace. “I love it, I’m just...really emotional and hormonal right now. I don’t mean to be crying.” 

 

“You don’t have to apologize for crying,” she told her, unsure of what to do when faced with this side of her pseudo-stepmother. Alice was normally so controlled, with both her emotions and her actions, that she was actually surprised that she was openly crying, especially in front of her. “It’s okay, Mama. I know that Snickerdoodle makes you sad sometimes, it’s okay.” 

 

“No, it’s not okay.”

 

“Is that what Betty’s dad would tell you?” JB didn’t have many memories of Betty’s father, but she was distinctly unimpressed with him when she felt Alice nod against her chest, the blonde’s tears wetting her shirt. “He’s wrong, it’s okay. Are you really okay with the Pikachu?” 

 

“Yes,” she said, and she pulled away from her to draw the stuffed animal close. “I don’t know if it will make it so I can sleep alone in that room, but I think it will help, at least. And the fact that you thought of me, and your sister, it means the world to me, Jellybean. You mean the world to me.” 

 

“I always think of you and Snickerdoodle,” she said. It was the truth. “Oh, I made sure that Daddy got you those cinnamon pretzels you get when we go to mall,” she remembered. “Does Snickerdoodle still want them?”

 

She grabbed a handful of tissues from the box that was on the coffee table, and handed them to Alice, trying to pretend that she didn’t notice the older woman trying to compose herself. She didn’t want to make her feel embarrassed for having feelings. It made her mad that Betty’s dad had done that. 

 

“Yeah. Snickerdoodle still wants them, will you get them for me?” 

 

“Of course.” JB pressed a kiss to her cheek, and she stood up off the couch, and headed into the kitchen to grab Alice’s pretzel bites, along with the drink that they’d stopped to get her at Pop’s on their way home. She brought them both out to her. “Daddy says that you can drink that,” she added. “He got them to make it with soy milk for you.” 

 

“You want to split them with me?” 

 

“Are you sure you want to share?” 

 

“You’re my daughter. I’ll always share with you.” 

 

“Okay, Mama, if you’re sure,” she agreed, and she returned to her spot on the couch. “I didn’t know for sure if you still liked them, I know that Snickers changes her mind sometimes.” She popped a pretzel bite in her mouth. 

 

“Snickers seems pretty happy to have them. She’s certainly active. You can feel, if you want.” 

 

Jellybean snuggled close to her mama, and she smiled as she wrapped her arm around her, and felt Alice kiss the top of her head. Snickerdoodle  _ was _ kicking, she noticed. The baby was usually active when there was food around, though. She supposed it made sense. Snickerdoodle was a Jones, after all. No one would ever accuse them of not liking their food. 

 

“I know that she can’t have the Pikachu right away,” she admitted. “She’s too little when she’s first born, it’s not safe, is it? I thought maybe it could go in her room until she’s big enough.” 

 

“I think that’s a good idea. Your dad said that you wanted to help him with her nursery?” 

 

JB nodded. “He said I could, when the two of you figured out what colors you wanted to paint it and stuff like that.” 

 

“You wanna help us choose?” 

 

“Won’t Jughead and Betty get mad? I don’t want them mad at me because I was helping you.” 

 

“Maybe the three of you should pick,” she offered. “That way you’ll each have a say in something to do with your little sister.” 

 

“I’ll talk to them about it,” she said. “Right now I just want to cuddle with you and Snickers.” 

 

“That sounds nice. You trying to get me to relax?” 

 

“You  _ should _ relax,” Jellybean insisted. “It’s good for you and Snickers.” She pressed her palm to Alice’s bump. “You think she’s okay in there?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. She’s pretty comfy.”

 

“I hope so.” JB knew it was lame to admit, but she was excited about her sister. “I hope she comes on Dad’s birthday. He doesn’t like celebrating very much, but, I bet that he’d like to celebrate her.”

 

“I think that that would be nice. Either way, honey, we’ll do something with him. It will be a good day.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“...and Mrs. Cooper is mad at me,” Archie said, clearly concluding his rambling, and Mary stared at him, and raised her brows. “What?”

 

“I need a moment to process what you said, son,” she said, deciding to go for honesty. “I mean, most people greet their returning parents with ‘hi Mom’ and not a laundry list of things that their mother has to deal with, but…” 

 

Mary let out a sigh. “How is Alice, anyways? I heard that she’s expecting a baby?” 

 

Archie shrugged. “I guess she’s all right,” he said. “I dunno. I haven’t been by there in awhile. I don’t want Mr. Jones to yell at me again.”

 

She paused, and had the sense to get into the house and pull the door closed, before she opened her mouth again. She deposited her suitcases beside the steps, and she gave her only child an appraising glance. 

 

“I thought you said Alice was mad at you,” she pointed out, and she crossed her arms. “Now you’re saying it’s FP?”

 

“It’s both of them,” he scowled. “They let Veronica move in with them, and I’m just supposed to be okay with it? Like? After what she did to me? And then Mrs. Cooper said that I need to go to therapy and now Dad thinks I have a drinking problem because she thought she smelled booze on me!” 

 

“Do you think part of the issue that you are calling her Mrs. Cooper?” Mary pointed out, trying to be gentle, but wanting to shake sense into Archie nonetheless. “You  _ know _ that she got a divorce, and your father tells me that she and FP are engaged, so maybe not calling her by her former name would be a start?” 

 

“They moved Veronica in  _ after _ I did that.”   
  


“They must have had some reason for doing so,” she sighed. She had barely been in Riverdale for ten minutes and she was already getting a headache. “Tell you what? I will go next door and see what is going on.” 

 

“You will? Thanks, Mom.”

 

Archie gave her a hug. Mary felt vaguely guilty for somewhat misleading him. Still, she was determined to go over and undo the damage that Archie had caused.

 

FP Jones was outside of the house next door, perched on a ladder, clearly outfitting the property in some additional seasonal decor. It appeared that Alice had gone away from her traditional white lights and embraced multi-colored bulbs, along with several elegant wreaths. Mary had to admit that it was a pleasant change. She waved at FP as he came down the ladder, pleased to see her old friend. Though he and Fred had had their differences, she was glad to see that they were friends again, and that FP seemed to have finally managed to turn his life around for the better. Sure, the Serpent remained on the back of his jacket, but she could look past that. 

 

“How’s the baby?” 

 

FP grinned. “The baby? She’s doing good, Al had a doctor’s appointment the other day, we got to see her. She’s getting big.” 

 

“You must be excited.” 

 

“Yeah,” he said, and he came over to where she was standing, and pulled her into a hug. “Good to see you, Mare. I didn’t know you were coming up.” 

 

“I thought that it would be best to surprise everyone,” she admitted. “Last year I didn’t come and Archie was...upset, to say the least.” 

 

“Well, he’s a kid. You can’t blame him, can you? I gotta head in, but, you want to come with me? See Alice?” 

 

“I don’t exactly know if she’d be thrilled to see me,” Mary sighed. “I don’t know what Archibald got up to, but I don’t think that she’s pleased.” 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary decided that FP had a point.

“You’ve come over to talk about Archie?” FP’s tone was wary. “I had every right to kick him out of my house the other day. His behavior was out of line. He had no right to come storming in at 8 in the morning to complain on account of Allie and I letting the Lodge girl move in here. Everyone was asleep.”

 

“No, I don’t doubt that you were justified,” Mary assured him. “I have no idea what happened but I am not automatically taking Archie’s side here. I just really don’t want us all fighting with one another over whatever has caused this rift.”

 

“I took the Lodge girl in because she was being physically abused,” he said, his tone flat. “I don’t want her in a house where she knows her mother doesn’t care about her and is content with letting her father do that to her. Conveniently, her old lady told myself and Alice the girl could get fucked. Oh, sure, she coached it in Northside terms, but I know what she meant. I don’t care if it pisses Red off. He was the one who broke up with her in the first place. He has no right to be angry with her for moving on, after he ended up in jail to try to ‘make things better’.” 

 

He drew in a deep breath. “Aw, the hell with it. Come in and we can talk to Allie and try and see if we can work this out. It’s cold out. I don’t see the point in staying out here shooting the shit, you know?”

 

“Are you sure that Alice won’t mind?” Mary had to admit she was sort of frightened of the other woman. She really wasn’t in the business of setting her off. “You’re sure?”

 

“She’d be bound to talk to you anyways,” he drawled, as he opened the front door and motioned for her to follow him. “May as well get it over with, eh?”

 

Mary decided that FP had a point. 

 

“Hey, Allie? JB? We’ve got company,” he called. “Mary is visiting.”

 

Mary was embarrassed to admit that she had forgotten Jellybean was back in Riverdale, and living with her father. 

 

“We’re in the living room,” she heard a woman’s voice say in response, and she didn’t recognize it at first, before it dawned on her that it had to be JB. “Daddy? Did she bring Archie?”

 

FP looked as if he was sucking on a lemon. “Absolutely not, Forsythia. Don’t even dream of it.”

 

“What’s wrong with her asking if I brought Archie?”

 

“The girl has a crush on him, Mary. I’m not encouraging that.”

 

Mary didn’t disagree. She followed FP into the living room, where both Jellybean (who was scowling, probably at the Forsythia comment) and Alice sat, taking up most of the room on an unfamiliar couch.

 

“Say hello, Jellybean,” Alice decreed. 

 

“Hi, Mrs. Andrews,” she said, her tone quiet. “I want to show her my slingshot, can I, Mama?”

 

“You may, sweetheart,” Alice said. “Thank you for asking, and remember my feelings about slingshots inside of my home.”

 

“I wouldn’t shoot the slingshot inside, I wouldn’t want it to accidentally hurt Snickerdoodle.”

 

Mary had never seen a fifth grader saunter before, but she was fairly certain Jellybean had, as she ghosted by her and FP, and headed out of the room. 

 

“Did you get a pet?” 

 

Alice rolled her eyes. “You mean the mutt? No, that’s Hot Dog. He’s been retired from his former life as the Serpents’ initiation task.” The sheep dog (that Mary had not noticed was snoozing under the table) gave them a disinterested glance. “If you meant Snickerdoodle,” she continued. “That’s what we’ve nicknamed the baby that is on the way.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. When are you due?” 

 

“At the beginning of March,” Alice replied. “But, Jellybean and I think it would be nice if she shared a birthday with her daddy. We were talking about that, earlier.” 

 

“You’d want her to share a birthday with me?” 

 

“Of course. I can’t think of a better birthday present, can you?” 

 

“She’d be a pretty damn good birthday present no matter when she came,” he said, and Mary watched him sit down beside Alice. “Sit down, Mary, make yourself at home,” he added. “We don’t bite. Much.” 

 

“FP!” Alice chastised. “We don’t threaten the neighbors with that!”   
  


“I didn’t realize you’d have such a problem with it,” he said. “I wouldn’t have threatened Hermione with one when she wouldn’t pay me my money.” 

 

“What are the two of you talking about?” Mary sat down on the hassock that was beside the couch, not wanting to set off the slingshot wielding Jellybean if she stole her spot. “What did you threaten Hermione with?” 

 

“A serpent,” he said. “Still don’t know where it went.”

 

“You...lost one of your gang members?” 

 

“No, Mary, he means a snake,” Alice corrected. “He thinks that referring to them as serpents adds  _ gravitas  _ to their presence.” 

 

“It does! We’re the Southside Serpents! I don’t understand why you think it’s funny!”

 

“I think it’s cute,” she said, her tone dropping several decibels, and Mary felt a bit like she was intruding. “I don’t mind your...love for serpent lore.” 

 

“I don’t have--”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Alice said. “I’m glad you came over. I have some problems to discuss with you.”

 

“Oh, right, Al, Mary did say something about Archie.” 

 

“Did you?” Alice questioned. “I am concerned that Archibald hasn’t been properly recovering from his time in juvenile hall. I understand that you can’t house him in Chicago, and lord knows I don’t think that would be the best environment for the child, but at the same time, his behavior of late has been troublesome.” 

 

“Why do you think I can’t keep him in Chicago?” 

 

“That’s what Fred told FP…”   
  


“Archie told me that he needed to stay here, that he didn’t want to go to Chicago, that it would be running away from his problems.” 

 

“Sounds like you need to speak to them, then,” she said. “I know what I heard. I trust FP.” 

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry, Mary, Jellybean was led to believe that she was grown, at least, that’s what Gladys taught her, out in Toledo. She’s starting to learn that that isn’t true.”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him,” Mary said. “You’re right, he shouldn’t be drinking, Alice. And, FP, I don’t blame you for not wanting to encourage Jellybean’s crush on him.” 

 

“Jellybean thinks that I don’t know about that,” FP admitted softly. “So maybe we table that discussion for a later date. I don’t want to embarrass her.” 

 

FP knew that he wasn’t the greatest father. He had tried hard to do better than his dad, and he thought he was successful at that, but the bar had been set embarrassingly low by Forsythe Sr, and he hadn’t cleared it as much as he’d hoped. The least he could do to do right by JB was ensure that he not embarrass the living hell out of the child over something that she probably couldn’t control. 

 

He wrapped his arm around Alice’s shoulders, and tugged her closer to him. He had abandoned his Serpent jacket when he’d let Mary into the house, mainly because he felt safe enough to let his guard down around her, but also because he knew that Alice liked to snuggle up to him when he was wearing his flannels, and he was happy to do whatever it took to make Alice feel at home. He knew that the house still freaked her out. 

 

“JB give you that, Allie?” He asked, and he gestured to the Pokemon that had found a home on display on the coffee table. “She, uh, she really wanted you to have it.” 

 

“She did,” Alice confirmed. “I think it’s sweet. She’s sweet.” 

 

“No I’m not,” Jellybean retorted. “I’m a badass. I just love you.” 

 

“You’re a sweet, adorable, badass,” Alice told her, and FP watched warily, pleased when JB simply rolled her eyes and sat down in the spot she’d vacated, clutching her slingshot proudly. “You love me?”

 

“Duh,” she said. “You’re my mama.” 

 

“Of course she loves you,” he assured Alice. “Who wouldn’t?”   
  


“This is my slingshot,” Jellybean told Mary, clearly having decided that FP and Alice’s discussion about feelings was entirely too lame to listen to. “I got it when I lived in Toledo, but Mama and Daddy said I could keep it, even though I can’t bring it to school or shopping with us.” 

 

“It’s a very nice slingshot,” Mary told her. 

 

“Thank you,” she said. “Is Archie okay? He came over the other day and he was super mad, and really loud. He woke me up.”

 

“I’m sorry he did that, JB,” she said. “We’re working on making sure that he’s going to be okay, okay? That’s part of the reason why I’m here.” 

 

“Did you come for Christmas, too? You missed the Christmas tree farm that Uncle Fred had where the drive-in used to be. I miss the drive-in. I didn’t know that they had torn it down until I came home.” 

 

“Yes, I came for Christmas. I’m sorry about the drive-in, JB. I know how much that meant to you and Jughead.” 

 

“It’s not your fault,” she sighed. “I guess the Christmas trees were pretty. That’s where Dad asked Mama to marry him.” 

 

“It was very romantic,” Alice added. “One of the happiest moments of my life.” 

 

“It was?” FP asked, and he tried to keep the shocked tone out of his voice. “Really, Al?”   
  


“Of course,” she breathed, and he felt her trace her nails down the fabric of his shirt. “I can’t wait to marry you, and spend the rest of our lives together.” 

 

“I can’t wait for that, either.” He settled his free hand on her belly, practically out of habit at this stage in the game. “You’ll have to come, Mare. To the wedding.” 

 

“When is it?” 

 

“Valentines day,” Jellybean informed her. “They think it’s romantic.”

 

“It  _ is  _ romantic,” Alice said. “Any day I can marry your father is a romantic day.” 

 

“I’m not used to seeing you like this, either of you,” Mary admitted. “It’s nice. I’m glad the two of you are happy together.” 

 

“What about you?” JB demanded. “Why don’t you live with Archie and Uncle Fred anymore?”

 

“JB!” FP exclaimed. “Don’t ask questions like that.” 

 

“It’s complicated, sweetie,” Mary answered. “Grown up stuff can always be complicated.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Mary, Jellybean was led to believe that she  _ was _ grown, at least, that’s what Gladys taught her, out in Toledo. She’s starting to learn that that isn’t true.” 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“You really like that Pikachu, don’t you?” 

 

“Yeah, our daughter gave it to me,” Alice reminded him. “The fact that she got me anything at all means the world to me. I just want JB to know how much I love her.”

 

“She knows, babe.”

 

“Are you sure?” Alice placed the stuffed animal against the pile of pillows she had on her side of the bed. “I just don’t want Jellybean to think that I take her for granted. I really love her, honey.” 

 

“Alice, trust me, she knows.” He sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him, and Alice elected to join him. She needed to sit, anyways, and she wanted to relax with her fiance. “That little girl knows how much you love her. You have nothing at all to worry about.”

 

“I just hate that she knows that I can’t sleep in here alone,” she said after a moment. “She’s going to think that I’m weak, FP. I don’t want her to think that there’s something wrong with me.” 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Allie. She just wants to help. It’s okay to be scared, you know that, right?”

 

“Hal’s gone, though,” she whispered. “I just hate how every time I think that I’m capable of moving on, moving past what he did to me, there’s another reminder and it all comes crashing back down. Everything I’ve worked so hard for means nothing when they run news programs on him because he’s a story that draws ratings, or they employ people that should be in  _ jail _ with him in my doctor’s office because why? Fangs happened to be a biracial gang member from the wrong side of the tracks? It doesn’t matter that he got shot? I’m sure the only reason Hal is in jail at all is because he killed Northsiders.” She shook her head. “Everywhere I go, people stare at me and they expect me to just roll over and deal with it, and I wouldn’t care but they do it when I’m with JB, too. They were doing it at the mall when we bought the jackets. Why do you think I didn’t go with the two of you this time, excluding the obvious fact that I finished my Christmas shopping two months ago.” 

 

“Alice, babe, no one expects you to just be okay with what Hal did to you,” FP said, his tone soft, and she forced herself to match his gaze. “I know that you want to be okay with what happened, and that’s fine, I support that. I’m just saying that it’s okay not to be okay with things, and that Jellybean is  _ never _ going to think badly of you because of what Hal did. She’s worried about you, Alice. Let her be. It’s not a bad thing for people to care about you.”

 

“I know it’s not, I just hate that I have all these emotions and I feel so out of control, and I know it’s because of the baby and that’s fine, I love Snickerdoodle and if she makes me look like I’m a hormonal wreck I’m okay with that. It’s just that I want people to see me in a certain way. I’ve always wanted that. And right now I want them to see me as the woman you love, who is pregnant with your baby, and that we are raising our family together. I don’t want to be seen as the woman whose husband was a serial killer, or whose daughter was taken up by a cult, never to be seen again, I don’t like that people look at me and see those things. Those choices were Hal’s and Polly’s, not mine. I don’t care if people judge me for what I’ve done, I don’t want to be judged for them as well.”

 

FP let out a sigh. “I know, Al. I’d change that for you if I could. I’d change a lot of things for you if I could.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” she wept. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me, why this is bothering me so much all of a sudden. I shouldn’t even care. I should be used to people judging me based on assumptions and not the truth. I just want to be able to enjoy the fact that we’re getting married and that we’re having a baby without being fucking  _ vilified _ for it. Because I am happy, Jonesy. I can’t wait until Snickerdoodle is born. I never thought that we’d get this chance, especially after what happened to Charles. I’m so  _ sorry  _ about what happened to Charles.” 

 

“It’s okay, Allie,” he whispered, and she felt him wrap her in his arms. “Alice, it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be alright. You don’t have to apologize for what happened to Charles. It’s not your fault, and I don’t blame you for it.” 

 

“You don’t?” 

 

He brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “No, Alice, I don’t. It’s not your fault that things went badly there. None of this is your fault.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Veronica’s boyfriend was going to eat it,” she informed her. “I told him that it was yours.”

JB carefully opened the door to her parents’ room ever so slightly, and she was surprised to see that her father was soundly asleep and that her mama was reading a book on top of the covers, the stuffed animal that she’d given her earlier that day tucked under her arm. She didn’t want to disturb either of them (especially not her dad, JB knew how hard he worked, she didn’t want to bother him when he was finally getting some rest), she had just wanted to see what Alice had done with the Pikachu. It was possible that she was also feeling left out of the group of teenagers downstairs, who saw fit to exclude her, even when they weren’t being obvious about it. She had been hoping to coax her parents into taking her out for ice cream, or something. 

 

She sighed. 

 

She didn’t want to bother either one of them. If Daddy was sleeping during the day instead of taking the opportunity to wait up and see if Mama was going to fall asleep so he could dote on Snickerdoodle, he had to be tired. Jellybean knew that (in spite of Alice being awake) the chances of Mama wanting to  _ stay _ awake while Daddy was sleeping were slim to none. Which, of course, left Jellybean as the odd one out. She guessed that she could ask to join them. But that wasn’t fair for any of them. And she didn’t want to be the reason that Snickerdoodle stayed awake. 

  
  


“JB? Is that you?” She heard Alice question, as she was about to shut the door. “What are you doing, honey?”   
  


“I don’t want to bother you and Dad,” she said, as she gestured to the sleeping FP, who loudly snored in response. 

 

“You’re not bothering me,” she said. “Come in, we can cuddle for a little, see how long it takes your dad to wake up?”

 

“Okay,” Jellybean agreed. She didn’t want to be rude to her mama, and she didn’t want poor Snickerdoodle to wonder why no one was paying attention to her. She really didn’t want to go downstairs and watch Jughead and Betty and Veronica and her boyfriend make out. The few seconds she’d seen had been traumatizing enough. “I brought snacks,” she added. “Can we eat them in here?”

 

“What did you bring?” 

 

Jellybean crossed the room to Alice’s side of the bed, and she held up the bag of popcorn. She knew that Snickerdoodle loved Smartfood, much to Alice’s horror, and when she had seen Reggie eying it she had had to take action. It wasn’t fair for him to eat Snickerdoodle’s favorite food. If Reggie had eaten all of the food that the baby wanted, she knew that Alice would be upset, and Jellybean didn’t want that. She was sure that the blonde would already be annoyed at the teenagers being present in her living room. Jellybean wasn’t foolish. She knew where her bread was buttered. 

 

“Veronica’s boyfriend was going to eat it,” she informed her. “I told him that it was yours.”

 

“Was he? Well, sweetie, Snickerdoodle and I thank you for rescuing my popcorn from the teenagers. Why don’t you come up and we’ll share?”

 

“They also wanted your brownies,” she continued. “So I brought you those too. And the chips.”

 

She climbed on the bed and settled in between her mom and dad, who’d moved over to give her more room, and who had promptly resumed snoring. 

 

“Hi, Snickerdoodle,” she whispered, not wanting to wake up the little one that was on the way if she was asleep, but not wanting to ignore her little sister. “Is she sleeping, Mama?”

 

“She’s being quiet,” she told her. “I don’t think she’s sleeping, though. She was hiccuping earlier.” 

 

“Is that okay? That she’s hiccupping?” JB hadn’t heard that Snickerdoodle knew how to hiccup before, and she was mildly concerned about the baby. 

 

“Yeah, she’s practicing her breathing,” Mama said, and she glanced up at her. “It’s good for Snickers to hiccup. She’s been doing it a lot more lately. The next time she does it, I’ll let you feel. If you want to, I mean.” 

 

“Yeah, I want to,” she said, as she cuddled close to her. “I just didn’t know if it meant that she was trying to come out, or what?” 

 

“Oh! No, JB, it doesn’t mean anything like that,” she whispered, her tone comforting. “It’s just something that babies like to do while they’re growing.” 

 

“She’s silly.” 

 

“Yeah, she is, she gets that from your dad.” 

 

“Daddy’s tired, isn’t he,” Jellybean said with a frown. “I wish he didn’t have to work so hard.” 

 

“Your dad works hard to provide for us,” Alice told her. “I think he likes it.” 

 

“It’s not because he took me to the mall?” 

 

“No, baby, of course not.” Alice’s tone was soothing. “Would it make you feel better if we tried to sleep, too? So we could be extra sure that he won’t wake up?”

 

“A little bit,” she admitted. She knew it was lame but she really didn’t want to wake her dad up if they could help it. Even lamer, she had discovered she liked napping with Alice and Snickerdoodle. She felt the loss of her street cred keenly at that. “Mama, if you can’t sleep though, it’s okay. I know that Snickerdoodle doesn’t like naps.”

 

“She might not be that fond of naps,” she said in response, and Jellybean watched her tenderly rub her belly, “I on the other hand, have become quite a fan of them since she’s started growing herself inside of me. She tires me out, you know?” 

 

She nodded. “Daddy said that that was normal, though. Because the baby is taking lots of energy to grow.” 

 

“Daddy’s right,” Alice said. “You know you can ask me about the baby, too, if you want? I don’t mind.” 

 

“I know. I asked him when I was still mad that you and Snickerdoodle existed. Can I really ask you questions, though? If I have them?” 

 

“Of course you can.” 

 

“Is it okay that I’m in between you and Dad?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” she told her. “It just means poor Snickerdoodle has less of a chance to wake me up with one of her  _ mysterious _ dance parties.” She laughed, and shifted on the bed beside her. “I might actually get to sleep.” 


End file.
